Em busca da verdade
by Polansk
Summary: Um terrível incidente faz com que Asuka e Shinji se unam em busca da verdade
1. Adeus, querida Rei...

Em busca da verdade  
  
.  
  
Capítulo 1 – Adeus, querida Rei...  
  
[[Rei: por que adeus? O que vai acontecer comigo?]]  
  
Rei tenta estrangular o criador dessa história, momentos antes dele iniciar...  
  
===================================================  
  
segunda feira, 14 de janeiro de 2015, 4h 45min...  
  
O apartamento de Misato estava silencioso. Shinji dormia tranqüilamente enquanto a sombra de uma pessoa entrava pela porta do seu quarto. Ele fala algo enquanto dorme...  
  
Shinji sonhando: hummm... venha se tornar um, comigo...  
  
Essa pessoa ergue um objeto grande sobre a cama e arremessa em Shinji.  
  
**KABLAM**  
  
Ele acorda assustado.  
  
Shinji: o que é isso? quem é você?  
  
Misato: é hora de acordar, seu preguiçoso! Está na hora de ir pro colégio!  
  
Ela pega o travesseiro que tinha jogado e sai do quarto...  
  
Shinji: mas ainda são cinco horas!  
  
Misato faz o mesmo com Asuka, mas a reação dela não é tão pacífica quanto à de Shinji.  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?  
  
Misato: hoje eu resolvi levar vocês à escola!  
  
Asuka: E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO SUA CARONA?  
  
Misato: ah... deixa disso! Eu juro que levo vocês com cuidado...  
  
Apesar das reclamações, Misato convenceu os dois a aceitarem a carona. (era isso, ou dormir na sala).  
  
8h 45min... Colégio...  
  
Mais uma longa e tediosa aula sobre o segundo impacto transcorria enquanto metade da sala olhava para o teto e a outra, para o chão.  
  
O sono de uma noite mal dormida começou a incomodar Touji. Ele decide olhar sua caixa de e-mails na esperança de que algum amigo que não visse há vários anos, tivesse mandado um verdadeiro 'livro' para ele passar o resto da aula lendo.  
  
Touji: ai ai...  
  
**você tem três mensagens**  
  
Primeira--- **VOCÊ QUER GANHAR DINHEIRO FÁCIL?**  
  
Touji: malditas propagandas...  
  
Com um rápido movimento, ele apaga a mensagem.  
  
Segunda--- **acho você um gato ;)**  
  
Touji: uau!  
  
Ele rapidamente olha para os lados, em busca de sua admiradora secreta, mas não percebe nada suspeito. Ele ia voltar ao seu computador enquanto tentava chegar a uma conclusão...  
  
Touji: hum... A Khyone não pode ser, ela já tem namorado... Liu também já tem... aquela outra de cabelo comprido, que não sei o nome, também... tem aquela feiosa, mas espero que ela já tenha um namorado...  
  
Enquanto sua cabeça girava no sentido horário (para quem vê de cima), ele nota que Rei o encarava. É como se ela estivesse tentando ler a sua mente! Talvez estivesse conseguindo! Touji fica amarelo de medo e...  
  
[[Touji: que bobagem! Ela apenas não está olhando para a janela! Por que eu deveria me assustar?]]  
  
[[Polansk: er... tudo bem!]]  
  
Touji, corajosamente, retribuiu a atenção com o mesmo olhar.  
  
Ao perceber que Touji havia notado sua atenção sobre ele, Rei volta a olhar para a janela sem esboçar nenhuma reação. (como sempre)  
  
Ele volta a se concentrar em seus e-mails...  
  
Terceira---**quero falar com você, em particular! Rei...**  
  
Isso foi realmente inesperado! Touji começa a duvidar se ele deveria ter pensado em ler suas mensagens no lugar de não assistir à aula...  
  
Touji pensa: será que ela está olhando para mim? E se estiver, o que eu faço? Será que eu devo olhar para ela e sorrir, ou apenas ignorar? E se ela pensar que não estou pensando nela? E se ela souber que estou pensando nela? Será que devo acabar com isso, de uma vez por todas? Será que devo levar isso adiante?  
  
[[Polansk: pára com isso, animal!]]  
  
[[Touji: desculpa...]]  
  
Por alguns segundos, Touji transpirava exaustivamente e os colegas que se sentavam ao lado, notaram isso. Kensuke enxugava as lentes dos óculos...  
  
Kensuke: que estranho! De onde vem toda essa água?  
  
De repente, um estrondo interrompe a falta de concentração dos alunos...  
  
**KABLAAMM!**  
  
todos (com exceção de Rei) olham para a origem do barulho. O professor resolve dar uma trégua aos alunos e pára de falar. Ele também estava curioso...  
  
Professor: o que foi isso?  
  
Hikari estava ao chão. Ela se levanta, antes que sua boa imagem de representante de turma fosse por água abaixo...  
  
Hikari: desculpe...  
  
Os fofoqueiros de plantão começam a cochichar e Touji volta a encarar o monitor.  
  
Professor: senhorita... você, como representante, deveria ser a primeira a saber que dormir durante a aula é um ato inconseqüente que atrapalhará o seu rendimento escolar e bla bla bla bla bla...  
  
A única coisa mais irritante e tediosa que a aula sobre o segundo impacto era o sermão sobre as conseqüências da falta de conhecimentos sobre o segundo impacto. Hikari se encolhia cada vez mais em sua carteira e Kensuke notou que Touji não aproveitou o momento para soltar alguma piadinha infame!  
  
Kensuke: o que é que você está lendo?  
  
Touji fecha a janela do computador e reclama...  
  
Touji: não é nada! Não olhe para a correspondência dos outros!  
  
Kensuke se sente acuado e não diz mais nada.  
  
Antes que Hikari estivesse completamente reduzida a um ponto, o professor prossegue com a aula...  
  
Professor: bem, voltando ao que estava falando... o segundo impacto ocorreu na gélida superfície...  
  
Shinji ainda não tinha começado a olhar para o chão, quando recebe uma mensagem de Touji.  
  
---**conte-me sobre Rei! E QUERO DETALHES! Responda agora mesmo!!**  
  
Shinji envia a resposta dizendo "do que você está falando?". Touji escreveu...  
  
---**TUDO! A cor favorita, comida, música, lugar aonde ela gosta de passear, manequim, TUDO! E ANTES QUE VOCÊ PERGUNTE "POR QUE EU?" EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS PRÓXIMA DELA! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ SABE DISSO TUDO!**  
  
Shinji: ele deve estar delirando... eu não sei o que ele quer saber!  
  
Ele envia isso como resposta e Touji escreve que ele estava mentindo. Shinji se irrita com a insistência despropositada e mente...  
  
---**ela gosta de preto, fígado bovino, qualquer coisa de Celine Dion, Disney World, o manequim é 102, 65... e ela prefere garotos loiros...**  
  
Touji lê e pensa: apenas dois números? Bem... ele é quem sabe...  
  
Em contrapartida, Asuka e Hikari estavam se comunicando de forma confidencial e sincera (ou quase)...  
  
Mensagem de Hikari (MH) ---**você não vai acreditar nisso! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! Touji estava encarando Rei! Eu tenho certeza disso!**  
  
Mensagem de Asuka (MA) ---** ah, é? Por que você se importa com isso? eu não ligo a mínima para aquele imbecil! E muito menos para aquela toupeira!**  
  
MH ---**mas isso não pode acontecer durante a aula! Aqui é um lugar para estudar e não para paquerar!!!**  
  
MA ---**estudar? Aparentemente você estava estudando antes de cair no chão!**  
  
MH ---**é que eu estava cansada! Mas isso não é importante! O importante é que Touji não pode ficar fazendo isso no meio da sala!**  
  
MA ---**eu não dou a mínima! Avise ao professor, se isso te incomoda tanto... mas que mal lhe pergunte, por que tudo isso? você está com ciúmes? Hehehe...**  
  
MH ---**NÃO! eu sou a representante e tenho que manter a ordem!**  
  
MA ---**claro...**  
  
O diálogo virtual transcorria normalmente quando foi interrompido pelo som do sinal.  
  
Professor: bem... façam os exercícios sobre o segundo impacto...  
  
Todos se levantam... mas param! Eles ouviram o barulho da cadeira de Rei se arrastando no chão e não estavam acostumados. Rei se levanta. Todos tentam agir normalmente e continuam a sair da classe. Touji fica na porta, esperando por Rei...  
  
Touji: er... oi...  
  
Rei: eu disse em particular!  
  
Ela passa direto por ele e vai para o vestiário feminino. Touji olha para os lados e espera alguns segundos antes de seguir. Shinji comenta.  
  
Shinji: o que houve com ele? Ele me fez umas perguntas estranhas...  
  
Kensuke nada disse. Apenas pegou a câmera.  
  
Kensuke: er... com licença...  
  
Ele sai da sala. Shinji segue Kensuke de longe. Asuka e Hikari também comentavam...  
  
Hikari: você viu? Touji falou com Rei!  
  
Asuka: deixa eles! Vamos almoçar!  
  
Hikari: er... eu tenho que fazer algo antes... com licença...  
  
Hikari corre para fora da sala e Asuka a segue...  
  
.........  
  
no vestiário, Touji entra e procura por Rei.  
  
Touji: você está aqui?  
  
Rei sai de trás de um armário e apenas o olha com aquele olhar penetrante. Ela não disse nada, o que tornava o silêncio do lugar um tanto sombrio. Ele podia ouvir a respiração nervosa e trêmula vinda de Rei.  
  
Touji: o que houve? Por que você está assim?  
  
Ela apenas faz um gesto com as mãos, chamando Touji para trás do armário. Touji notou que a forma como ela havia chamado era muito sensual.  
  
Touji pensa: nossa! Eu nunca a vi dessa forma!  
  
Absolutamente tudo que ela fizesse, soava sensual à imaginação de Touji. Ela vai para trás do armário e ele a segue.  
  
Touji: er... você vem sempre aqui?  
  
Diante daquela frase mais do que conhecida, Rei se sentiu inexpressiva! (na verdade, ela não sentiu...)  
  
Rei: eu quero que você prove algo meu...  
  
Do lado de fora, Hikari se espreitava pelas paredes, tentando não chamar a atenção, mas Asuka estava espiando pela esquina de outro corredor. Hikari entra no vestiário rapidamente e fecha a porta. Asuka volta-se contra a parede e pergunta para si mesma...  
  
Asuka: oh meu Deus! Até que ponto ela chegou? Gostar daquele imbecil era a última coisa que eu podia esperar dela!  
  
Do lado oposto, Kensuke chegava com a câmera. Ele olhava para os lados, procurando saber se estava sendo seguido, e entrou no vestiário. Shinji estava em outro corredor e o espiava...  
  
Shinji: não acredito que ele vai fazer o que estou pensando!!  
  
Após algum tempo, Kensuke sai correndo do vestiário com uma cara assustada. Ele passa direto por Shinji e não o percebe. Logo depois, Hikari sai com uma pedra na mão.  
  
Hikari: AONDE ELE FOI? ELE NÃO PODE CONTINUAR VIVO!  
  
Hikari corre, desesperada, e passa por Asuka, mas não a nota. Shinji e Asuka se aproximam da porta.  
  
Asuka: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?  
  
Shinji: er... nada...  
  
Asuka: NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ VEIO ESPIAR O VESTIÁRIO FEMININO!?! VOCÊ É UM PERVERTIDO MESMO!  
  
Asuka bate na cara de Shinji com os punhos cerrados. Ele sente a dor, mas consegue explicar...  
  
Shinji: não é isso! é que eu vi que Touji tinha entrado aqui, depois Hikari entrou e depois foi vez de Kensuke... eles saíram tão desesperados que eu resolvi ver o que era...  
  
Asuka: é... eu também achei estranho... mas Touji ainda não saiu!  
  
Eles olham pela porta e não vêem ninguém. Ao abrirem a porta, ambos notam uma certa desordem no local.  
  
Asuka: o que será que houve?  
  
Ai... ai... ai...  
  
Shinji: você ouviu isso?  
  
Asuka: o que?  
  
Shinji: cale-se! Escute!  
  
Asuka: NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA!  
  
Shinji: d-desculpa...  
  
...  
  
Asuka: não estou ouvindo nada!  
  
Shinji: parou?  
  
Asuka: acho que você está delirando!  
  
Shinji: o som veio de trás daquele armário!  
  
Eles vão olhar...  
  
Asuka: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Shinji: o que foi isso????  
  
Rei estava caída no chão. Havia um hematoma no seu rosto e um líquido vermelho saía de sua boca. Tinha uma pedra ao lado dela...  
  
Shinji: ela está morta?  
  
Asuka se abaixa e tenta sentir o pulso...  
  
Asuka: eu não sinto nada! Ela foi assassinada!  
  
Shinji: não pode ser verdade! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!  
  
Shinji começa a chorar.  
  
Asuka: isso não é hora de chorar, seu imbecil! Temos que avisar alguém!  
  
De repente, eles escutam o som de passos rápidos e fortes. Várias pessoas se aproximaram do local.  
  
Asuka: essa não! o assassino está voltando!  
  
Shinji: e se não for ele?  
  
Asuka: então fique aí e espere para descobrir!  
  
Asuka corre para trás do armário do lado oposto.  
  
Shinji: n-não me deixe aqui!  
  
Ele corre atrás dela. Shinji, como tem muita sorte nessas horas, tropeça nos pés e cai em cima de Asuka. Ela fica de bruços no chão.  
  
Asuka: SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU PERVERTIDO!  
  
Shinji tampa a boca dela.  
  
Shinji: SHHHIIII... faça silêncio...  
  
De onde eles estavam, não dava para ver muita coisa. Apenas viram que alguns homens entraram no banheiro. Outras pessoas falavam do lado de fora.  
  
Voz 1: temos que tirar ela daqui, antes que alguém a veja!  
  
Voz 2: e quanto àqueles dois?  
  
Voz 1: eles não suspeitarão de nada... mas caso insistam, temos que dar um jeito neles!  
  
Voz 2: sem problemas!  
  
Voz 1: como foi que você deixou isso acontecer? Quase que aquele garoto estraga tudo!  
  
Voz 3: desculpe senhor, foi uma imprudência minha...  
  
Os homens que entraram no vestiário levam o corpo de Rei embora. Shinji segura Asuka por mais alguns segundos, pois sabia que quando a soltasse, ela iria gritar e chamar a atenção de todos.  
  
Asuka: hmhmhmnhnhmhnmnnhmnmnmnmn...  
  
Ele solta e levanta...  
  
Asuka se levantando: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FAZER ISSO? ATÉ NESSAS HORAS, VOCÊ TENTA SE APROVEITAR DE MIM? EU DEVERIA ACABAR COM VOCÊ AGORA MESMO!!!!  
  
Shinji: quem será que eram?  
  
Asuka: não ouvi direito, mas parece que eram dois homens e uma mulher...  
  
Shinji: você ouviu? Eles disseram que se nós insistirmos...  
  
Asuka: CALE-SE SEU COVARDE! Eu sei que você está pensando em deixar isso pra lá, mas eu não vou! Quer você queira ou não!  
  
Shinji: eu não sou covarde! Não vou deixar isso pra lá! Nós vamos encontrar o culpado disso tudo, cedo ou tarde!!!!  
  
Como desfecho emocionante, eles se cumprimentam e a imagem congela em preto e branco enquanto uma música de suspense toca ao fundo.  
  
Continua...  
  
=============================================  
  
Nota: Touji não evaporou! A ausência dele será explicada no futuro...  
  
fanfic iniciado em 14/01/2002...  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


	2. O voyeur

Em busca da verdade  
  
.  
  
Capítulo 2 – O voyeur  
  
[[Asuka: deve ser o pervertido do Shinji!]]  
  
[[Shinji: desculpa...]]  
  
===================================================  
  
Narrador: no capítulo anterior, durante a aula sobre o segundo impacto, Touji recebe uma estranha mensagem de Rei. Eles se encontram às escondidas, mas foram seguidos por Hikari e Kensuke que foram seguidos por Asuka e Shinji, respectivamente. Algo estranho acontece e a dupla dinâmica encontra o corpo de Rei no chão. Estranhos levam o corpo embora e os dois decidem resolver o caso...  
  
............................  
  
Shinji se ajoelha, próximo à poça vermelha.  
  
Shinji: Rei... por que?...  
  
Ele começa a chorar (de novo). Asuka se irrita e bate nele, mandando-o agir como homem.  
  
Shinji: sinto muito...  
  
Asuka: o que poderemos fazer?  
  
O vento assanha o cabelo de Asuka e ela fecha a janela.  
  
Shinji: aonde Touji foi parar?  
  
Asuka: eu não sei! Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto saindo daqui!  
  
Shinji: ele deve saber de algo!  
  
Asuka: mas antes, vamos seguir o rastro de sangue!  
  
Eles perseguem as gotas no chão, vagarosamente. Shinji vai atrás dela, como uma criança que tem medo do escuro e está entrando pela primeira vez em uma casa mal-assombrada...  
  
Asuka: me solta, imbecil! Desse jeito eles vão escapar!  
  
Com menos sorte do que antes, Shinji tropeça nos pés de Asuka e cai em cima de uma gota. Ele bebe...  
  
Shinji: ARGH! Que gosto horrível!  
  
Asuka: levanta daí!  
  
O sinal toca e vários estudantes correm pelos corredores. Alguns pisam em Shinji.  
  
Shinji: Ai! Ui! Acho que não vamos conseguir nada, hoje!  
  
Asuka: você é um inútil, mesmo! Vamos voltar pra classe! Touji deve saber de algo!  
  
Asuka anda por cima de Shinji e volta para a classe.  
  
...  
  
Os alunos chegavam aos poucos. Hikari estava toda suja e assanhada.  
  
Asuka: o que houve?  
  
Hikari: nada! Eu caí na cantina...  
  
Asuka: o que você foi fazer, antes de ir almoçar?  
  
Hikari: NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!  
  
Asuka:...  
  
Hikari: desculpe... eu não quero falar sobre isso...  
  
Shinji entra na classe, após ser pisoteado por todos. Ele se senta e começa a mandar mensagens para Asuka...  
  
Mensagem de Shinji (MS) ---**acho melhor você falar com Hikari**  
  
Mensagem de Asuka (MA) ---**eu já falei, mas ela não quer comentar nada!**  
  
MS ---**você acha que Hikari...**  
  
MA ---**NÃO! ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas!**  
  
MS ---**o que ela estava fazendo no vestiário?**  
  
MA ---**Seguindo Touji! Acho que ela suspeitava que Touji tinha um caso com Rei e resolveu descobrir a verdade!**  
  
MS ---**ELA GOSTA DE TOUJI?**  
  
MA ---**parece que sim...**  
  
Shinji fica alguns segundos sem responder.  
  
MS ---**então ela poderia ter matado Rei por causa disso!**  
  
MA ---**NÃO! Isso foi só uma coincidência!**  
  
MS ---**aquela pedra que ela estava segurando não me parecia coincidência!**  
  
Asuka não responde.  
  
MS ---**Kensuke ainda não voltou...**  
  
MA ---**AHÁ! Então foi ele!**  
  
MS ---**você está sendo muito precipitada!**  
  
MA ---**o que ele foi fazer no vestiário?**  
  
MS ---**eu não sei**  
  
MA ---**MENTIROSO! VOCÊ ENCOBRINDO ELE? ENTÃO VOCÊ É O CÚMPLICE!**  
  
MS ---** n-não! eu acho que ele foi colocar a câmera no banheiro para filmar as garotas! Ele sempre faz isso.**  
  
MA ---**até escrevendo, você gagueja? E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ISSO ANTES?**  
  
MS ---**ele me fez jurar que eu iria guardar segredo! Bem, acho que ele filmou Hikari e correu assustado. Ela saiu gritando "ELE NÃO PODE CONTINUAR VIVO"**  
  
MA ---**por que você insiste em dizer que foi ela? É mais provável que Rei tenha visto Kensuke lá. Como ele não queria que esse segredo se espalhasse, Kensuke deu um jeito de silenciar a testemunha...**  
  
MS ---**...**  
  
MA ---**tudo bem! Você tem razão... mas e Touji? O que aconteceu com ele?**  
  
Nesse instante, o professor volta para a classe.  
  
Professor: bem, como o professor de matemática faltou, eu vou continuar a aula sobre o segundo impacto...  
  
Todos suspiram...  
  
MS ---**Kensuke não voltou!**  
  
MA ---**Touji também não! será que Hikari os matou?**  
  
Asuka olha com o canto do olho para a amiga. Hikari estava prestando atenção ao professor.  
  
MA ---**estou assustada! Nunca a vi dessa forma!**  
  
MS ---**acho melhor voltarmos ao banheiro! Aqui não iremos descobrir nada!**  
  
MA ---**tem razão... e qualquer coisa é melhor que assistir essa aula!**  
  
O professor explicava o segundo impacto, enquanto olhava através da janela... (parece com Rei, não?)  
  
Asuka se levanta silenciosamente, para não chamar a atenção do professor.  
  
Shinji: PROFESSOR! Eu e Asuka podemos ir ao banheiro?  
  
Todos começam a soltar risadinhas e Asuka cria uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça.  
  
Professor: por que vocês dois? Podem ir, mas não demorem!  
  
Eles saem da classe. Asuka espanca Shinji durante todo o caminho.  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ É IMBECIL? O QUE OS OUTROS VÃO PENSAR?  
  
Shinji: desculpa...  
  
Um vulto segue os dois...  
  
Já no banheiro, eles notam que o chão estava limpo.  
  
Shinji: UAU! Hikari é profissional! Ela apagou todos os vestígios!  
  
Asuka: CALE-SE! Como ela pôde fazer isso, se estava na sala?  
  
Shinji: acho que foi um daqueles homens que ela contratou...  
  
Asuka: ela não tem grana pra contratar tanta gente! Que bom! então ela não é a culpada!  
  
Shinji: mesmo assim, ela ainda pôde ter sido contratada! Ou talvez tenha sido uma coincidência! Aqueles homens vieram matá-la também e já a encontraram morta! Ou talvez alguns alienígenas...  
  
Asuka: er... acho melhor você ficar calado e deixar que eu pense nas possibilidades...  
  
Eles escutam um barulho...  
  
**crack**  
  
Shinji: o que foi isso?  
  
Asuka: acho que nos descobriram!  
  
O vento assanha o cabelo de Asuka.  
  
Asuka: mas eu já tinha fechado essa porcaria...  
  
Ela se assusta ao ver o vidro quebrado. Shinji se esconde atrás de Asuka, como uma criança assustada ao ver um palhaço pela primeira vez!  
  
Shinji: q-q-q-quem é você?  
  
Os passos se aproximam. A respiração está mais forte. A sombra mostra alguém segurando um objeto pontudo...  
  
Asuka: O QUE VOCÊ QUER?  
  
A pessoa não responde. Essa pessoa empurra o armário em cima dos dois e corre pela porta. Como não empurrou forte o suficiente, o armário balança mas não cai. Asuka corre atrás do estranho e Shinji corre atrás de Asuka...  
  
Shinji: E-ESPERE!  
  
Cenas de uma perseguição emocionante...  
  
(música igualmente emocionante)  
  
a cena acaba com o estranho entrando no quarto do zelador...  
  
Asuka: ELE FOI POR ALI!  
  
Asuka abre a porta e acende a luz, mas não vê ninguém! Apenas umas vassouras, rodos, sacos de lixo e uma enceradeira...  
  
Asuka: ele deve estar dentro de um desses sacos! Eu olho esse e você aquele!  
  
Ela olha e não encontra nada...  
  
Asuka: eu não encon... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO PARADO?  
  
Shinji: er... t-tenho certeza de que não tem ninguém aí!  
  
Asuka: humpf! Tudo bem, valentão! Eu olho!  
  
Ela abre...  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ?  
  
Kensuke: er... oi…  
  
Kensuke segurava a câmera.  
  
Asuka: FOI VOCÊ! EU SABIA!  
  
Kensuke: eu sinto muito! Não era minha intenção! Eu juro que não queria aborrecer ninguém!  
  
Asuka: CLARO QUE NÃO QUERIA! VOCÊ IA MATAR REI SEM ABORRECER NINGUÉM! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO, MESMO!  
  
Kensuke: Matar Rei??? Do que você está falando?  
  
Eles escutam o barulho de alguém se aproximando.  
  
Shinji: aqui não é um bom lugar para falar isso! vamos até o lado de fora!  
  
Asuka puxa Kensuke pela gola da camisa e os três correm até a saída. Na porta de entrada, eles encontram Misato.  
  
Shinji: Misato? O que faz aqui?  
  
Misato: O QUE VOCÊS FAZEM FORA DA CLASSE?  
  
Asuka: é que a aula acabou mais cedo!  
  
Misato: er... eu estava esperando vocês... como estava passando por aqui, resolvi levar vocês pra casa...  
  
Kensuke: oi major!  
  
Misato: você também vem jantar conosco?  
  
Asuka: SIM! Ele tem que "explicar" algumas coisas da aula...  
  
Misato: tudo bem!  
  
Todos entram no carro. O vulto que estava seguindo Shinji e Asuka, olha para o carro indo embora...  
  
Vulto: droga!  
  
.............................  
  
segunda feira, 14 de janeiro de 2015, 18h 25min...  
  
Apartamento de Misato...  
  
Asuka e Kensuke estavam no quarto de Shinji, enquanto Shinji preparava o jantar...  
  
Kensuke: ai... acho que não vou comer nada... a carona de Misato me deixou sem fome...  
  
Asuka: CALE-SE! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ AQUI PARA COMER! VOCÊ VAI EXPLICAR TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU DURANTE A HORA DO ALMOÇO!  
  
Kensuke: Shinji te contou sobre a câmera? E eu que confiei nele...  
  
Asuka: não mude de assunto!  
  
Kensuke: bem... tudo começou...  
  
-------------------------------------flashback------------------------------ ------------  
  
"...quando eu estava sentado na minha cadeira, olhando para o chão, e uma estranha umidade cobriu meus óculos!"  
  
cenas de Kensuke enxugando os óculos.  
  
"eu percebi que vinha de Touji e vi que ele estava nervoso. Quando Hikari caiu no chão e chamou a atenção de todo mundo, eu dei uma rápida olhada no e-mail de Touji e vi que Rei havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo para eles se encontrarem..."  
  
cenas de Kensuke espiando a mesa de Touji.  
  
"na hora do almoço, eu peguei a câmera e segui Touji. Eu não podia perder a chance de filmar o primeiro encontro dos dois!"  
  
cenas de Kensuke seguindo Touji.  
  
"Eu o vi entrando no vestiário feminino e parei um pouco para ajustar algumas coisas."  
  
Cenas de Kensuke apertando botões na câmera  
  
"depois eu entrei. Lá no banheiro eu liguei a câmera e fiquei olhando para ela por alguns momentos... apenas para ver se estava tudo certo..."  
  
cenas de Kensuke olhando a câmera.  
  
"quando eu levantei a cabeça, Hikari estava na minha frente! Ela segurava algo na mão... eu não lembro... só lembro que ela jogou em mim! Acho que era uma pedra! Eu caí e derrubei a câmera!"  
  
cenas de uma furiosa Hikari arremessando uma pedra em Kensuke.  
  
"para minha surpresa, ela tinha outra pedra. Eu corri assustado..."  
  
cenas de Kensuke correndo...  
  
"eu não estava louco de voltar para a sala antes que a aula começasse! Eu fiquei na sala do zelador por algum tempo..."  
  
cenas de Kensuke escondido no saco de lixo.  
  
"quando ouvi o sinal, eu saí de lá e ia para a sala, mas lembrei que esqueci a câmera. Então eu resolvi voltar! Você deve saber que aquilo é muito caro e eu não posso deixar em qualquer lugar..."  
  
cenas de Kensuke correndo de volta ao banheiro.  
  
"quando ia entrando, eu vi o zelador limpando o banheiro. Ele não poderia me ver lá! Então eu corri para fora e subi pela janela."  
  
Cenas de Kensuke escalando a parede.  
  
"eu pensei que a janela estivesse aberta e entrei com tudo... mas algum imbecil tinha fechado. Acabei quebrando a janela e quase me cortei!"  
  
cenas de Kensuke caindo no chão.  
  
"eu escondi os cacos de vidro e peguei a câmera. Quando ia saindo, vocês apareceram no banheiro. Tentei me esconder, mas vocês me acharam... eu tentei fugir, pensando que Hikari havia mandado você acabar comigo!"  
  
cenas de Kensuke fugindo.  
  
"e aqui estou..."  
  
cenas de Kensuke falando com Asuka...  
  
----------------------------------fim do flashback-------------------------- ------------  
  
Shinji: então você não foi o culpado!  
  
Asuka: AAAHHHHH! Não entre assim! Pensei que você estivesse fazendo a janta!  
  
Shinji: já está pronta!  
  
Asuka: ah... a propósito... IMBECIL É VOCÊ!  
  
Kensuke: o que?  
  
Asuka: deixa pra lá...  
  
Shinji: então Touji ia se encontrar com Rei, não é? Deve ser por isso que ele me perguntou aquelas coisas!  
  
Asuka: que coisas?  
  
Shinji: ele me perguntou o manequim de Rei, comida favorita... essas coisas... mas eu não sabia que eles iam se encontrar...  
  
Asuka: POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ISSO ANTES? E O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU QUE ELE QUERIA FAZER COM ESSAS INFORMAÇÕES? GANHAR PRÊMIOS EM UM PROGRAMA DE TV?  
  
Shinji: é que eu não imaginei...  
  
Asuka: ai ai... bem, sua câmera estava ligada durante todo esse tempo?  
  
Kensuke: sim!  
  
Asuka: então tudo o que aconteceu está gravado! Temos que ver a fita!  
  
Nesse instante, Misato abre a porta do quarto.  
  
Misato: Shinjiiii, queridoooo... você já preparou o jantar?  
  
Shinji fica envergonhado.  
  
Shinji: sim...  
  
Misato sai.  
  
Asuka: não podemos ver a fita com ela aqui! Amanhã, nós iremos assistir quando ela for trabalhar!  
  
Kensuke: pra que vocês querem ver a fita?  
  
Asuka: depois nós te explicamos tudo! E você vai dormir aqui, hoje! É mais seguro!  
  
Kensuke: no seu quarto?  
  
Asuka: NÃO!  
  
.....................................  
  
em um lugar escuro, um homem estava sentado em uma poltrona alta, com vários monitores em sua frente. Outro homem estava em pé, atrás da poltrona. O que estava sentado, disse...  
  
Voz 1: Ela já está pronta?  
  
Voz 2: sim! Estamos apenas aguardando suas ordens...  
  
Voz 1: podem iniciar a descontaminação...  
  
Voz 2: sim senhor!  
  
Voz 1:...  
  
Voz 2: o senhor parece um pouco ofegante...  
  
Voz 1: é que eu vim de muito longe... NÃO PERCA TEMPO!  
  
O homem que estava em pé vai embora...  
  
Voz 1: nós cuidaremos bem de você, querida... há há há... HUA HUA HUA... (risada malvada)  
  
Ele aponta o controle remoto para os monitores e aperta um botão. Todos passam a mostrar a imagem de uma garota deitada em uma maca e coberta dos pés à cabeça com um cobertor.  
  
A imagem congela em preto e branco e uma música de suspense toca ao fundo.  
  
Continua...  
  
===================================================  
  
Notas: Não preciso dizer que a garota deitada é Rei, preciso? E Touji continua meio sumido, mas ele não evaporou nem foi abduzido...  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


	3. Sorria! Você foi filmado!

Em busca da verdade  
  
.  
  
Capítulo 3 – Sorria! Você foi filmado!  
  
[[Asuka: Que título idiota!]]  
  
[[Polansk: desculpa...]]  
  
===================================================  
  
Narrador: nos capítulos anteriores, Touji se encontra com Rei, no vestiário feminino. Logo após, ela é encontrada morta e o casal vinte (de catorze anos) tenta desvendar o caso. Após uma frenética caçada, Kensuke é capturado e confundido com o assassino, mas tudo se explica...  
  
............................  
  
Terça feira, 15 de janeiro de 2015, 1h 15min...  
  
Apartamento de Misato...  
  
Após jantar uma deliciosa sopa de cogumelos (blerg), Kensuke estava dormindo em um colchonete, ao lado da cama de Shinji. Asuka havia explicado tudo e Kensuke resolveu ajudar os companheiros. Ele também fala enquanto sonha...  
  
Kensuke sonhando: Espere, Hikari! Eu não sei de nada! Eu juro! Eu juro!...  
  
Um líquido mal cheiroso encharca o cobertor dele. Ele acorda...  
  
Kensuke: droga! Esqueci que não poso tomar sopa!  
  
Ele se levanta e vai até o banheiro.  
  
Em seu quarto, Asuka não conseguia dormir. Ela estava tentando chegar a uma conclusão antes que os outros.  
  
Asuka: se Kensuke filmou algo que Hikari não gostou, então ela teria motivos para querer matá-lo! Mas porque aqueles homens apareceram? Será que eram parentes dela?...  
  
De volta ao quarto de Shinji, ele dormia quando uma sombra apareceu na porta. (de novo). O vulto entra e começa a revirar todas as coisas. Ele pisa em algo molhado, olha para o chão e balança a perna. Depois continua procurando algo. Após encontrar a câmera de Kensuke, ele procura a fita mas não tinha nada dentro. Ele coloca a câmera no chão e abre uma gaveta. Para sua surpresa, havia dezenas de fitas. Ele encontra uma onde tinha escrito "encontro de Rei e Touji". Ele puxa a fita, derrubando várias outras.  
  
**BRLUUMMM**  
  
Shinji acorda.  
  
Shinji: quem é?  
  
O vulto corre para a sala. Shinji escuta um barulho de uma porta se fechando com força. Ele corre para a sala e Asuka também.  
  
Asuka: o que foi isso?  
  
Shinji: eu não sei! Alguém entrou no meu quarto!  
  
Ele fica olhando para o pijama de Asuka. Era estampado com coelhinhos e ursinhos...  
  
Asuka envergonhada: PARE DE ME OLHAR, SEU PERVERTIDO!  
  
Shinji: desculpa...  
  
Dentro do banheiro, Kensuke andava aleatoriamente. Ele estava com tanto sono que nem lembrava o que tinha ido fazer lá.  
  
Kensuke: o que estou fazendo aqui?  
  
Ele caminha até a saída, quando tromba em Misato.  
  
Kensuke: desculpe...  
  
Misato: não foi nada...  
  
Ela também estava com uma cara sonolenta. A camisola dela era macia e confortável...  
  
Kensuke: hummm... que delícia...  
  
Ele abraça Misato e ela retribui o abraço.  
  
Misato: Pen Pen... você está deixando o cabelo crescer?  
  
Após algum tempo, os dois abrem os olhos...  
  
AAAAHHHHHHH...  
  
Asuka: O QUE FOI ISSO?  
  
Shinji: v-veio do banheiro!  
  
A porta do banheiro abre e Kensuke sai correndo.  
  
Kensuke: desculpe, major! Não sabia que a senhora estava aí!  
  
Misato furiosa: NUNCA MAIS ENTRE NO BANHEIRO SEM PERGUNTAR SE TEM GENTE!  
  
Como Kensuke estava sem os óculos, ele não notou o pijama de coelhinhos e voltou para o quarto, em silêncio.  
  
6h 15min...  
  
Todos estavam bem acordados. Shinji não conseguiu dormir, pensando que outra pessoa tentaria invadir seu quarto. Ele estava procurando a fita de Kensuke, enquanto os outros estavam na sala.  
  
Kensuke: é melhor que eu vá para o colégio! Talvez descubra algo!  
  
Asuka: eu e Shinji vamos esperar que Misato vá trabalhar. Depois nós iremos assistir ao vídeo.  
  
Kensuke estava saindo, quando Misato fala com ele...  
  
Misato: você já vai para a escola?  
  
Kensuke envergonhado: er... sim...  
  
Misato: cuidado para não entrar no banheiro feminino e abraçar alguma garota! Hehehe...  
  
Ele vai embora.  
  
Misato: e você não vai?  
  
Asuka: não! hoje, eu e Shinji vamos ficar em casa... temos que fazer exercícios atrasados...  
  
Misato: mas aí, vocês vão perder os exercícios de hoje! Ah bem, se vocês preferem assim... eu estou indo trabalhar! Vejo vocês à tarde!  
  
Ela também vai embora e fecha a porta. Asuka corre para o quarto de Shinji e o encontra tentando esconder as fitas que estavam espalhadas.  
  
Asuka: de onde vieram tantas fitas?  
  
Shinji: er... ROUBARAM A FITA! A pessoa que entrou aqui durante a madrugada, roubou o vídeo do vestiário!  
  
Asuka: E POR QUE VOCÊ SÓ ME DISSE ISSO AGORA?  
  
Shinji: eu descobri isso agora...  
  
Ela se abaixa.  
  
Asuka: e essa fita aqui?  
  
Shinji: n-não é nada!  
  
Ele tenta pegar a fita, mas Asuka se levanta e Shinji cai de cara no chão.  
  
Asuka: aqui tem escrito... "vestiário-342"  
  
Shinji: que cheiro estranho é esse?  
  
Asuka corre para a sala. Shinji se levanta e corre atrás dela.  
  
Shinji: n-não veja isso! não é a fita que você está pensando!  
  
Shinji chega tarde demais. Asuka estava com uma expressão fechada, enquanto assistia ao vídeo dela trocando de roupa...  
  
Shinji: e-eu posso explicar! Não é o que você está pensando! Eu nunca assisti essas coisas!  
  
Ela joga uma cadeira nele.  
  
Asuka: O QUE PERVERTIDOS COMO VOCÊS QUEREM COM ISSO? QUEM DISSE QUE VOCÊS TÊM O DIREITO DE ASSISTIR ESSAS COISAS?  
  
Ele tira a cadeira de cima e se levanta.  
  
Shinji: n-não é minha! Kensuke pediu que eu guardasse essas coisas aqui, porque já estava ficando sem espaço na casa dele!  
  
Nesse instante, Kaji entra.  
  
Kaji: olá crianças! Onde está Misato?  
  
A expressão de Asuka muda rapidamente de "psicopata" para "recepcionista bem paga"...  
  
Asuka: oiiii... Kajiiii... Ela já foi trabalhar, mas se você quiser esperar...  
  
Kaji: acho que não... eu tenho que ir...  
  
Shinji estava levantando a cadeira.  
  
Kaji: vocês brigaram de novo?  
  
Asuka: ESSE IDIOTA VIVE ME IRRITANDO!  
  
Kaji: vocês não deveriam estar no colégio?  
  
Asuka: é que a gente ficou para fazer uns exercícios e...  
  
Kaji vê a TV ligada.  
  
Kaji: belo exercício! Eu também assisto a esses exercícios todos os dias!  
  
Ela desliga a TV.  
  
Asuka: hehe! Nós só estávamos vendo algo...  
  
Kaji: bem... eu vou embora... diga a Misato que passei por aqui!  
  
Ele sai e fecha a porta. Asuka quebra a fita ao meio.  
  
Asuka: depois você vai se ver comigo!  
  
...............  
  
8h 05min... colégio...  
  
Kensuke estava sentado, esperando pelos outros...  
  
Kensuke: eles estão atrasados! O que será que houve?  
  
Sem que ele percebesse, Hikari segura em seu pescoço pelas costas. Ela se abaixa e fala em seu ouvido...  
  
Hikari: acho bom ninguém saber o que houve ontem...  
  
Ele não responde. Hikari o solta e se senta. Kensuke não olhou para ela, com medo do que poderia acontecer. De repente, Touji espia a sala pela porta. Ele olha para todos os cantos e entra.  
  
Kensuke pensa: por que ele se atrasou?  
  
Touji entra mancando. Ele passa ao lado de Hikari e se senta. Ela fala, de forma mais amena do que quando falou com Kensuke...  
  
Hikari: o que houve? Andou se envolvendo em brigas de novo?  
  
Touji: er... cuide da sua vida que eu cuido da minha!  
  
Hikari: eu sou a representante e tenho o direito de saber o que aconteceu! AH! Acabei de me lembrar que você não voltou para a aula, ontem! Nem Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke e Rei! O que vocês andaram fazendo?  
  
Touji: Não interessa! Pare de me aborrecer ou contarei a todos o seu segredinho...  
  
Antes que a discussão caminhasse para um fim violento, algo interrompe a atenção dos três... Rei entra na sala e se senta...  
  
Kensuke:...  
  
Touji:...  
  
Hikari:...  
  
Ela olha para os três e depois, para a janela.  
  
Touji: R-REI? Er...  
  
Kensuke não se controla. Ele levanta e corre para abraçar Rei.  
  
Kensuke chorando: buuu... eu pensei que nunca mais veria você de novo... estou tão feliz que aqueles dois tenham se enganado!  
  
Rei: não entendo...  
  
Touji se levanta e sai da sala.  
  
**KABLAAAMMM**  
  
Hikari dormiu de novo e caiu. Ela fica nervosa e também sai.  
  
...........................  
  
Mesma hora, Dogma Central...  
  
Fuyutsuki: algum sinal de Rei?  
  
Ritsuko: nada... já mandamos a substituta...  
  
Fuyutsuki: o comandante não gostou nada do desaparecimento dela.  
  
Ritsuko: ela será encontrada cedo ou tarde! ela não pode ter sumido!  
  
Fuyutsuki: se alguém tiver conhecimento sobre as Reis, você já sabe quais são os procedimentos, não sabe?  
  
Ritsuko: sim...  
  
Fuyutsuki: espero que você não leve sua vida pessoal para o trabalho...  
  
Ritsuko: não se preocupe! Não vou deixar que ninguém descubra sobre elas.  
  
...........................  
  
Era hora do almoço. Rei não saiu da cadeira e Kensuke ficou ao seu lado, tentando esclarecer algumas coisas...  
  
Kensuke: o que aconteceu no vestiário, ontem? Eu estava lá, mas não vi tudo.  
  
Rei: eu não sei do que você está falando...  
  
Kensuke: Asuka me disse umas coisas estranhas...  
  
Rei: quem?  
  
Kensuke: Asuka! Mas eu não quero comentar isso com você! se você está aqui, então está tudo resolvido!  
  
Ele se abraça em Rei e ela fica com vergonha. Kensuke nota algo no monitor dela...  
  
Kensuke: você tem uma mensagem! Não vai ler?  
  
Rei ficou estática. Ela ficou assim porque ela sempre fica assim, mas Kensuke pensou que ela não queria ler a mensagem na frente dele...  
  
Kensuke: er... eu vou almoçar...  
  
Ele sai da classe. Ela olha para o monitor e abre a mensagem...  
  
---**quero ver você no vestiário feminino! Touji...**  
  
ela acha isso estranho, mas se levanta e vai até o vestiário. Kensuke a espiava de longe, pois ainda não estava convencido de que tudo havia sido resolvido.  
  
Kensuke: para onde será que ela vai?  
  
Quando ele deu um passo, Hikari segura em seu braço.  
  
Hikari: aonde pensa que vai?  
  
Kensuke assustado: o que você quer?  
  
Hikari: você contou o que aconteceu ontem para alguém?  
  
Kensuke: eu não sei de nada! Eu não contei nada!  
  
Hikari: NÃO MINTA! Eu sei que você filmou tudo e sei que você foi embora com Asuka e Shinji!  
  
Kensuke: como você sabe?  
  
Hikari: eu perguntei ao zelador! Ele disse que viu você se escondendo no quarto de dispensa e depois viu vocês três indo embora!  
  
Kensuke: eu só fui jantar com eles!  
  
Hikari: APOSTO QUE VOCÊ DORMIU LÁ, TAMBÉM!  
  
Kensuke: s-sim! Mas não disse nada a ninguém!  
  
Hikari: você não disse nada a Shinji ou Asuka?  
  
Kensuke: sim...  
  
Hikari: então, por que ela não veio hoje?  
  
Kensuke: eles não quiseram vir! Eu juro! Você acha que eu mentiria?  
  
Hikari: Asuka tem razão! Você é patético! tudo bem, eu acredito em você! Mas se eu souber que você espalhou algo...  
  
Kensuke: e-eu não digo nada!  
  
Hikari vai embora.  
  
Kensuke: nossa! Aparentemente ela é pior que Asuka... eu preciso contar o que houve aqui!  
  
De repente, alguém o segura por trás.  
  
Kensuke: de novo? Por que vocês não me atacam pela frente?  
  
Essa pessoa o golpeia na nuca e ele desmaia. Kensuke é arrastado para fora do colégio.  
  
No vestiário, Touji esperava por Rei...  
  
Touji: Por que ela está demorando tanto?  
  
Ela entra.  
  
Rei: o que você quer?  
  
Touji: er... eu queria me desculpar por ontem... eu perdi o controle sobre mim mesmo...  
  
Rei: do que você está falando?  
  
Touji: eu não pensei que iríamos nos reencontrar aqui... dessa forma... você me perdoa?  
  
Rei não sabia do que ele falava.  
  
Rei: er... tudo bem...  
  
Touji abraça Rei.  
  
Touji: Eu nunca mais vou falhar dessa forma...  
  
.............................  
  
15h 35min... algum lugar de Tokyo-3...  
  
Kensuke abre os olhos e vê que está acorrentado em um lugar escuro.  
  
Kensuke: ALOU! TEM ALGUÉM AQUI?  
  
Ninguém responde.  
  
Kensuke: por que fui inventar de filmar aquele encontro?  
  
Ele começa a chorar. Uma porta abre e uma mulher entra.  
  
Mulher: não chore! Tudo vai ficar bem...  
  
Estava escuro e Kensuke não conseguia ver quem era. Apenas sabia que era uma mulher, por causa das curvas... (ou então seria um homem 'diferente')  
  
Kensuke: quem é você?  
  
Mulher: você não me conhece, mas eu conheço você!  
  
Kensuke: como?  
  
Mulher: você é aquele garoto que entrou na unidade 01 quando Shinji estava lutando, não é?  
  
Kensuke: s-sim...  
  
Mulher: você está em boas mãos, mas não posso deixar você sair daqui! Sinto muito...  
  
Ela sorri. Era um sorriso branco e brilhoso.  
  
A cena congela em um close do sorriso... (como está tudo escuro e o sorriso é branco, então não preciso dizer que a cena congelou em preto e branco)  
  
Uma música de suspense toca ao fundo.  
  
Continua...  
  
=============================================  
  
Notas: para quem estava com saudades, Touji voltou! Mas o sumiço ainda será explicado! Para os fãs de Hikari... bem, ela está MUITO diferente nesse fic! Portanto, não reclame se você tiver uma surpresa! Quem avisa, amigo é!  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


	4. O segredo de Hikari

Em busca da verdade  
  
.  
  
Capítulo 4 – O segredo de Hikari  
  
[[Hikari: Você jurou que não ia contar!]]  
  
[[Polansk: he he... não me lembro disso…]]  
  
===================================================  
  
Narrador: Nos capítulos anteriores, Rei tem um estranho encontro com Touji. Kensuke, após esclarecer algumas coisas, decide ajudar os amigos. Estranhamente, outra Rei aparece. O comandante da NERV está irritado com o desaparecimento da primeira Rei. Kensuke é capturado novamente e está preso em uma sala, com uma mulher... que sortudo...  
  
.................................................  
  
Terça feira, 15 de janeiro de 2015, 15h 37min...  
  
Apartamento de Misato...  
  
Shinji estava deitado na cama, pois havia sido proibido de ver as fitas. Na sala, Asuka inspecionava cada uma das fitas, procurando pelo vídeo do encontro de Rei e Touji. Havia uma pilha imensa de fitas quebradas, ao lado dela.  
  
Asuka: "vestiário-1.242", "vestiário-1.243"... Kensuke não faz outra coisa na vida, além de filmar isso?  
  
No quarto, Shinji se lembrava de Rei...  
  
Shinji: Por que alguém faria isso? eu fui um covarde! Eu deveria ter impedido aqueles homens de levá-la! Droga! Droga!  
  
Asuka abre a porta.  
  
Shinji: você achou algo?  
  
Asuka: não... mas eu não vou ficar esperando por Kensuke! Eu vou para a casa de Hikari, esclarecer tudo! Levante-se!  
  
Shinji: eu não vou...  
  
Ela fica surpresa.  
  
Asuka: por que não vai? Eu pensei que você quisesse descobrir quem fez isso com Rei!  
  
Shinji: eu não fiz isso quando podia! E agora que eu não posso, não vou mais perder tempo com falsas esperanças!  
  
Asuka: NÃO SEJA IMBECIL! É claro que podemos descobrir!  
  
Ele se vira para a parede e fica calado.  
  
Asuka: humpf! Se você prefere assim... eu vou sozinha!  
  
Ela bate a porta e vai embora.  
  
....................  
  
15h 50min... sala dos monitores...  
  
o homem estava sentado em sua poltrona e uma mulher estava atrás dele. Ela diz...  
  
Voz 3: já acabou?  
  
Voz 1: não... você deveria saber melhor do que eu, que a descontaminação vai durar muito tempo!  
  
Voz 3: eu... eu... me sinto culpada...  
  
Voz 1: nós fazemos isso para o bem de todos! Infelizmente, algumas pessoas vão ter que sofrer...  
  
Voz 3: eu sei...  
  
Voz 1: e quanto ao vídeo? Já acharam o paradeiro dele?  
  
Voz 3: sim! Ele já foi recuperar o vídeo!  
  
Voz 1: ninguém pode ter conhecimento desse vídeo, ou eles descobrirão que fomos nós que causamos tudo isso!  
  
Voz 3: bem... pelo menos tenho uma boa notícia... mandaram a substituta!  
  
Voz 1: ohh! Então eles estão nos desafiando, não é? Quero ver se vão ter coragem de repetir essa proeza!  
  
Voz 3: Agora temos provas sobre os clones!  
  
Voz 1: apenas visuais... mas em breve... há há há... hua hua hua... HUA HUA HUA... (risada malvada)  
  
Em um dos monitores, havia a imagem de Rei dentro de uma redoma de vidro com um tudo entrando em sua boca.  
  
...........................  
  
17h 30min... casa de Hikari...  
  
Hikari cantarolava enquanto preparava a janta.  
  
Hikari: lá lá lá lá... hoje eu vou fazer uma comida gostosa de matar! Hehehe...  
  
Enquanto cortava cenouras com uma faca afiada, alguém toca a campainha...  
  
**DING DONG**  
  
Ela fica com uma expressão séria. Ela larga a faca, corre até a porta e abre.  
  
Asuka com sorriso falso: olá! Hihihi...  
  
Hikari sorri também: olá! Estava à sua espera!  
  
Asuka: o que? você sabia que eu viria?  
  
Hikari: digamos que eu pressenti...  
  
Asuka: er... você está sozinha?  
  
Hikari: sim! Minhas irmãs estão mortas...  
  
Asuka: O QUE?  
  
Hikari: ...de saudades dos namorados! Elas foram visitá-los e fiquei sozinha! Mas eu já sabia que você viria e resolvi fazer algo para o jantar! Espero que você fique por aqui...  
  
Ela puxa Asuka para dentro e tranca a porta.  
  
Asuka: a-acho que vou poder ficar aqui!  
  
Hikari: que bom! já estava preocupada... Kensuke disse algo para você?  
  
Asuka: e-ele não disse nada! Não sei do que você está falando!  
  
Hikari: então por que você não foi ao colégio hoje?  
  
Asuka: é que eu fiquei em casa, com Shinji...  
  
Hikari: ahhh...  
  
Hikari vai até a cozinha.  
  
Asuka pensa: que coisa! Quem deveria estar fazendo as perguntas aqui, era eu!  
  
Asuka: er... Hikari! Você se lembra de ontem, quando Touji foi se encontrar com Rei...  
  
Ela aparece na porta da cozinha, com a faca na mão.  
  
Hikari: o que é que tem? Você viu algo? Kensuke disse algo?  
  
Asuka: n-não! é que eu queria saber se você viu o que eles fizeram!  
  
Hikari: eu pensei que você não ligava para o que eles fizessem!  
  
Asuka: m-mas ali não é lugar para se fazer essas coisas! Ali é um colégio!  
  
Hikari sorri.  
  
Hikari: que alívio! Pensei que você soubesse de algo...  
  
Asuka: soubesse de que?  
  
Hikari: er... nada... eu quis dizer que estou aliviada, pois você pensa igual a mim!  
  
Ela volta para dentro da cozinha.  
  
Asuka: e então, você viu?  
  
Hikari: er... não... eu só vi que eles entraram no vestiário feminino...  
  
Asuka: e você não foi atrás deles?  
  
Hikari: fui sim... digo, não! eu não sou tão curiosa a ponto de fazer isso!  
  
Asuka: o que você acha do desaparecimento de Rei?  
  
Hikari: é estranho... eu pensei que ela tivesse sumido, quando não voltou depois do almoço! Mas hoje, ela parecia bem...  
  
Asuka: O QUE? ELA FOI HOJE?  
  
Hikari: sim... vamos deixar de falar sobre ela! Vamos falar de você... você gosta de pimenta?  
  
Asuka: mas... mas...  
  
Hikari: não importa! Você nem vai se lembrar do que comeu, mesmo...  
  
Hikari continua a cantarolar. Asuka se levanta e tenta procurar algo que denuncie a amiga. Ela olha embaixo das cadeiras e da mesa, mas não vê nada. Ela vai até a porta do quarto de Hikari e tenta abrir, mas a porta está trancada.  
  
Asuka pensa: será que ela escondeu o corpo de Rei, aí dentro?  
  
Ela pega um pedaço de metal e mexe na fechadura, destrancando a porta.  
  
Asuka: não há nada como assistir noticiários sobre arrombamentos...  
  
Ela entra e liga a luz em silêncio. Ao se virar para o quarto, Asuka quase denuncia sua invasão com um grito ao ver todo o material escolar dela, de Shinji, de Rei, de Kensuke e de Touji sobre a cama.  
  
Asuka: p-por que essas coisas estão aqui?  
  
Asuka abre o guarda-roupa e se assusta com as fotos dela, coladas no interior.  
  
Asuka: o-o que minhas fotos fazem aqui?  
  
Ela vê a fita e pega.  
  
Asuka: Foi ela quem roubou a fita! Então foi ela quem...  
  
Para piorar, Asuka olhou para o chão do guarda-roupa e viu varias fotos de Rei. Todas estavam empilhadas.  
  
Asuka: ...  
  
Não precisa ser muito inteligente para chegar à conclusão de que Asuka seria a próxima vítima. Ela corre, mas é interrompida por Hikari, que estava em pé na porta e segurando a faca afiada.  
  
Asuka: d-deixe-me sair...  
  
Hikari: não! eu tenho que fazer algo com você, antes...  
  
.................  
  
18h 00min... quarto de Shinji...  
  
Shinji: será que Asuka está bem?  
  
Misato aparece na porta.  
  
Misato: Shinjiiii... você já fez o jantar?  
  
Shinji apaticamente: não...  
  
Misato: como não? você está bem? Onde está Asuka?  
  
Shinji: você está tão feliz... hoje era dia de realizar testes com a unidade 00, não é?  
  
Misato: sim...  
  
Shinji: e Rei faltou, não é?  
  
Misato: claro que não! ela nunca falta!  
  
Ele se levanta da cama.  
  
Shinji: ELA ESTÁ VIVA?  
  
Misato: claro! Acho que você não está se sentindo bem...  
  
Shinji: eu preciso contar para Asuka!  
  
Ele corre.  
  
Misato: ESPERE! O QUE É QUE EU VOU JANTAR?  
  
Ele vai embora sem responder.  
  
Misato: droga...  
  
Ela olha de lado e fica encarando Pen Pen, que ouvia a conversa.  
  
Pen Pen: '¬¬  
  
Misato: como será o gosto de carne de pingüim?  
  
De volta à casa de Hikari...  
  
Asuka: o-o que é que você vai fazer?  
  
Hikari: eu gostaria que você continuasse sendo minha amiga, depois disso!  
  
Asuka: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Hikari larga a faca, segura nos ombros de Asuka e a beija na boca. Asuka fica envergonhada e a empurra.  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?  
  
Hikari chorando: eu sabia... eu fui uma tola ao pensar que iria mais além com você...  
  
Asuka: ACHO MELHOR VOCÊ EXPLICAR TUDO!  
  
Hikari: Kensuke não te disse nada?  
  
Asuka: não! ele não sabe de nada!  
  
Hikari: eu pensei que ele tivesse dito que eu gostava de você. achei que foi por isso que você faltou à aula...  
  
Asuka: não entendo...  
  
Hikari: bem... tudo começou...  
  
-------------------------------------flashback------------------------------ ------------  
  
"...ontem, eu cheguei um pouco cedo. Eu não tinha conseguido dormir direito"  
  
cenas de Hikari entrando na sala, bocejando.  
  
"durante a aula, eu estava olhando para o teto quando cochilei. Quase que eu caio da cadeira, mas acordei a tempo de me segurar. Quando levantei a cabeça, vi Touji e Rei se olhando..."  
  
cenas de Hikari olhando para Touji que olhava para Rei.  
  
"como representante de classe, eu não poderia deixar que eles ficassem pensando nessas coisas durante a aula! Mas algo aconteceu, que tirou minha concentração..."  
  
cenas de Hikari cochilando pela segunda vez e caindo da cadeira.  
  
"foi vergonhoso. Eu esqueci dos dois, enquanto o professor passava um sermão!"  
  
cenas de Hikari se reduzindo a um ponto.  
  
"na hora do almoço, eu vi Rei e Touji conversando na porta. Foi aí que eu me lembrei de que eles não poderiam pensar nessas coisas... para piorar, eles saíram! Eu não podia deixar que eles levassem isso mais adiante! Ali é um colégio e não um hotel! Resolvi seguí-los..."  
  
cenas de Hikari seguindo os dois.  
  
"Touji entrou no vestiário e eu fui atrás dele. Quando entrei, não vi ninguém, mas vi que seu armário estava aberto..."  
  
cenas de Hikari mexendo no armário de Asuka.  
  
"eu vi seu maiô e comecei a acariciá-lo..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari abraçando o maiô.  
  
"então, Kensuke entrou com a câmera e filmou tudo! Eu guardei o maiô e peguei duas pedras! Eu joguei uma nele. Quando ia jogar a outra, ele correu. Eu o persegui..."  
  
cenas de Hikari perseguindo Kensuke.  
  
"eu me sujei toda, mas perdi Kensuke de vista. Eu não queria que ele contasse o que viu. Depois que eu voltei para a sala, vocês saíram e não voltaram. Eu pensei que Kensuke tinha reunido todos para contar sobre mim..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari debruçada sobre a carteira.  
  
"a aula tinha acabado e ninguém voltou para pegar o material. Eu peguei todas as suas coisas. Enquanto saía, encontrei o zelador e perguntei se ele tinha visto um garoto bobo que usava óculos..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari, com várias pastas, falando com o zelador.  
  
"ele disse que Kensuke tinha saído com você! eu vim para casa e esperei até de noite. Depois eu fui até o quarto de Shinji e procurei pela fita..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari revirando o quarto.  
  
"eu tinha pisado em algo molhado, mas consegui achar a fita. Para meu azar, Shinji acordou. Eu corri e bati a porta. Por pouco, Misato me via, mas ela estava muito sonolenta..."  
  
Cenas de Misato caminhando lentamente até o banheiro.  
  
"no outro dia, eu tentei saber se Kensuke havia contado algo para você..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari ameaçando Kensuke.  
  
"ele disse que não, mas eu não acreditei. Quando Rei entrou na classe, eu percebi como Touji ficou nervoso. Então, me lembrei que eles tinham ficado sozinhos no vestiário. Como eu passei a noite acordada, dormi de novo e caí da cadeira! Me levantei com vergonha e saí..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari se levantando.  
  
"eu tentei arrancar alguma confissão de Kensuke de novo, mas ele insistia que não disse nada. Eu não acreditei, mas deixei que ele fosse embora. Depois que vim para cá, eu comecei a fazer algo para jantar. Como achava que Kensuke contou a você, pensei que você viria para conversar e tentar resolver tudo..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari fazendo a janta e pensando em Asuka.  
  
"e aqui estamos..."  
  
Cenas de Hikari falando com Asuka.  
  
----------------------------------fim do flashback-------------------------- ------------  
  
Asuka: ENTÃO, VOCÊ NÃO FOI A CULPADA!  
  
Hikari: culpada de que?  
  
Asuka: estou tão feliz!  
  
Asuka abraça a amiga. Quando Hikari retribui o abraço, ela se lembra "daquilo" e se afasta.  
  
Asuka: er... eu...  
  
Hikari: tudo bem... não precisa dizer nada...  
  
Asuka: como foi que você entrou no apartamento?  
  
Hikari: você me deu as chaves, esqueceu?  
  
Asuka: ah, foi...  
  
Hikari: se quiser eu devolvo...  
  
Asuka: não! pode ficar! Mas... você disse que Rei tinha voltado para a aula?  
  
Hikari: sim!  
  
Asuka: você não sabia que ela foi assassinada?  
  
Hikari preocupada: quando foi isso?  
  
Asuka explica tudo para Hikari.  
  
Hikari: tem algo errado nessa história! Eu a vi, ontem!  
  
Asuka: Que estranho! Se você não sabia, então quer dizer que você não viu o vídeo?  
  
Hikari: eu ia jogar fora, mas achei melhor guardar...  
  
Asuka: ENTÃO VAMOS VER A FITA! TODOS OS PROBLEMAS VÃO SE RESOLVER!  
  
As duas correm para a sala e colocam a fita no vídeo. O filme começa com a imagem de Hikari abraçada ao maiô de Asuka.  
  
Asuka:...  
  
Hikari:...  
  
Depois Hikari guarda o maiô, pega duas pedras. Joga uma em Kensuke e a câmera cai no chão. A pedra que bateu em Kensuke, foi parar em cima de um armário. Ela e Kensuke saem do vestiário. De onde a câmera estava, só dava para ver uma parte do local onde Rei e Touji estavam. Só dava para ver que Rei estava de costas e Touji segurava a mão dela. Depois, Touji soltou-a e colocou algo na boca. Rei fica parada e de repente, Touji salta pela janela. De onde a câmera estava, não dava para ouvir o que diziam. Asuka e Shinji entram no vestiário. Rei coloca algo na boca e depois de algum tempo, cai no chão. Enquanto caía, ela bateu no armário e a pedra caiu em seu rosto, causando o hematoma. Shinji e Asuka encontram o corpo de Rei. Asuka tenta medir o pulso e depois corre para o outro lado. Shinji corre atrás dela. Uns homens de óculos escuros entram no vestiário e levam o corpo de Rei embora. Na camisa dos homens havia o símbolo da NERV.  
  
Hikari: isso foi... isso foi...  
  
Asuka: irreal...  
  
Hikari: mas ela não morreu! Eu a vi ontem!  
  
Asuka: será que Touji deu algum veneno para Rei?  
  
De repente, Um homem entra pela porta. Ele estava coberto por um capuz.  
  
Homem: eu quero essa fita!  
  
Asuka: quem é você?  
  
Ele corre até as duas e tenta nocauteá-las, mas não consegue.  
  
Hikari: fuja! Eu cuido dele!  
  
Asuka: não! não vou deixar você!  
  
Hikari: pegue a fita!  
  
Ela joga a fita para Asuka, mas o homem pega a fita primeiro.  
  
Homem: isso é meu!  
  
Hikari pula nas costas dele e Asuka corre. Shinji aparece na porta.  
  
Shinji: ASUKA, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO QUE EU OUVI...  
  
Asuka tromba com ele, derrubando-o no chão! Após ser pisoteado, Shinji se levanta e vê o homem encapuzado tentando tirar Hikari das costas.  
  
Shinji: n-não me deixe aqui!  
  
Ele corre atrás de Asuka. O homem derruba Hikari no chão.  
  
Homem: sua pestinha! Você vai ver só, uma coisa!  
  
Hikari: NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO...  
  
A imagem congela em preto e branco e uma música de suspense toca ao fundo.  
  
Continua...  
  
===================================================  
  
Notas:  
  
Er... hehe... gostaria de me desculpar aos fãs da relação Hikari+Touji... mas eu bem que avisei! Mas se você é um fã de Hikari+Asuka então não tem do que reclamar :)  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


	5. A paixão de Rei

Em busca da verdade  
  
.  
  
CapÃ­tulo 5 â€" A paixÃ£o de Rei  
  
[[Rei: ah, Ã©?]]  
  
===================================================  
  
Narrador: Rei se encontra com Touji e Kensuke Ã© capturado mas esclarece tudo e depois Ã© capturado de novo e... e... e... AHHHHHHHH! EstÃ¡ ficando difÃ­cil resumir tudo em um parÃ¡grafo! Quem nÃ£o se lembra do que aconteceu, leia de novo! Eu me demito!  
  
Narrador tira os fones e vai embora.  
  
.............................................  
  
TerÃ§a feira, 15 de janeiro de 2015, 22h 12min...  
  
Alguma rua escura de Tokyo-3...  
  
Shinji e Asuka corriam desesperados.  
  
Shinji: quem era aquele homem?  
  
Asuka: eu nÃ£o sei!  
  
Shinji: para onde estamos indo?  
  
Asuka: eu nÃ£o sei!  
  
Shinji: o que Hikari disse?  
  
Asuka: eu nÃ£o sei... digo, depois eu te explico...  
  
Eles continuam correndo por mais alguns minutos, atÃ© que cansam e resolvem parar.  
  
Shinji: arf... arf... e entÃ£o?  
  
Asuka: Ã© uma longa histÃ³ria!  
  
Ela explica tudo o que aconteceu no vÃ­deo e o que aconteceu depois que o homem invadiu o local. Ela nÃ£o explicou sobre o segredo de Hikari...  
  
Shinji: e o que ela estava fazendo que nÃ£o queria que Kensuke filmasse?  
  
Asuka: NÃƒO INTERESSA! O QUE IMPORTA Ã‰ QUE REI ESTÃ 


	6. A verdade vem à tona

Em busca da verdade  
  
.  
  
Capítulo 6 – A verdade vem à tona  
  
[[Shinji: e quem é o culpado?]]  
  
[[Polansk: HÁ! Você acha que vou dizer?]]  
  
===================================================  
  
Narrador 2: no capítulo de hoje, Touji vai explicar tudo o que aconteceu. Eles decidem...  
  
Diretor: seu idiota! É para contar o resumo dos capítulos anteriores! Não é pra dizer o que vai acontecer!  
  
Narrador 2: desculpa...  
  
Ele é demitido.  
  
..................................................  
  
Quarta feira, 16 de janeiro de 2015, 12h 52min...  
  
Apartamento de Misato...  
  
Asuka e Touji estavam na sala, enquanto Shinji preparava o almoço.  
  
Touji: o que aquele homem queria com Rei?  
  
Asuka: primeiro, você deve explicar tudo o que aconteceu desde seu encontro no vestiário com Rei!  
  
Touji: VOCÊS SABIAM? Então eu não preciso esconder nada! Bem, na verdade, tudo começou...  
  
-------------------------------------flashback------------------------------ ------------  
  
"...na madrugada de segunda feira! Eu estava dormindo em paz, quando o telefone toca..."  
  
cenas de Touji caindo no chão, ao ouvir o telefone.  
  
"era Hikari! Ela estava nervosa e não conseguia dormir direito! Ela disse que tinha um segredo e que não agüentava mais esconder..."  
  
cenas de Hikari falando ao telefone e Touji cochilando enquanto ela fala.  
  
"Aquilo foi realmente chato! Eu nem dormia nem prestava atenção! Só lembro que quando o sol apareceu, eu desliguei o telefone e fui para o colégio..."  
  
cenas de Touji saindo de casa, só de pijamas.  
  
"bem... durante a aula, eu estava olhando para o teto. Eu estava com muito sono! Então, resolvi dar uma olhada nas minhas mensagens. Foi realmente a pior decisão que tomei na vida!"  
  
cenas de Touji olhando as mensagens.  
  
"uma das mensagens, era de Rei! Ela disse que queria falar comigo, em particular! Quando Hikari cochilou e caiu no chão, eu aproveitei o momento para perguntar a Shinji, algumas coisas sobre Rei. Ele deu várias respostas que eu nunca iria imaginar, mas ele deve estar certo..."  
  
cenas de Touji tendo surpresa ao ler as respostas.  
  
"durante o almoço, eu segui Rei até o vestiário. Lá, ela me chamou para trás de um armário! Eu pensei que ela queria fazer algo comigo, mas pessoas começaram a entrar no vestiário. Eu não vi quem eram, só lembro que Rei colocou alguma coisa pegajosa em minha mão e pediu para que eu provasse."  
  
Cenas de Touji segurando a mão de Rei.  
  
"eu ouvi o barulho de uma pedra batendo em alguém, mas não liguei! Depois que as pessoas saíram do vestiário, eu provei o que Rei tinha me dado. Por alguns instantes, eu tentei me fazer de forte, mas quando vi que ela tinha muito mais daquela coisa na mão dela, eu não agüentei. Tive uma insuportável dor de barriga. Eu não poderia continuar na frente dela e saltei pela janela..."  
  
cenas de Touji saltando pela janela.  
  
"eu caí de alto e me machuquei. Mas a dor da perna não era nada, comparada com a dor de barriga. Eu corri até o banheiro mais próximo e passei o resto da tarde lá..."  
  
cenas de Touji sentado.  
  
"quando voltei pra classe, eu vi que levaram minhas coisas. Eu fui embora..."  
  
cenas de Touji mancando.  
  
"no outro dia, eu voltei para a classe e me sentei. Quando Rei entrou na classe, eu fiquei com vergonha do que tinha acontecido e tentei evitar manter algum contato com ela, na frente de todos. Eu mandei uma mensagem para ela, dizendo que queria me encontrar com ela de novo..."  
  
cenas de Touji escrevendo a mensagem.  
  
"eu fui embora e fiquei esperando por ela. Na hora do almoço, ela foi até o banheiro e eu me desculpei. Depois eu perguntei se ela ainda gostaria de ser minha namorada! Ela não aceitou, mas também não recusou! E como quem cala, consente..."  
  
cenas de Touji andando de mãos dadas com Rei, por todo o colégio.  
  
"depois eu a levei para jantar em casa. Eu preparei fígado bovino e ela gostou! Então eu descobri que Shinji estava certo e resolvi pintar o cabelo. Eu não iria fazer isso em um salão qualquer, para que todos fiquem olhando para mim! Eu comprei os produtos e, no outro dia, fui até o apartamento de Rei..."  
  
cenas de Touji sentado em uma cadeira e Rei massageando o cabelo dele.  
  
"pouco depois, vocês apareceram e começaram a dizer coisas estranhas..."  
  
cenas de Touji, com a cabeça enrolada em uma toalha.  
  
"nesse mesmo dia, eu encontrei passagens para a Disney, no meu quarto. Eu não sei porquê meu pai comprou aquilo, mas lembrei que Rei gosta de lá. Eu peguei as passagens! Depois que a tinta secou, nós fomos correndo até o aeroporto..."  
  
Cenas de Touji correndo pela rua, de mãos dadas com Rei.  
  
"tudo acabaria bem, mas vocês dois apareceram e me perseguiram. Depois que perdi o vôo, alguém atirou algo em Rei que ela desmaiou! Eu tentei fugir com ela, mas um cara de óculos apareceu na minha frente. Ele atirou algo em mim e eu desmaiei..."  
  
Cenas de Touji no chão.  
  
"você me encontraram e aqui estou..."  
  
cenas de Touji falando com Asuka.  
  
----------------------------------fim do flashback-------------------------- ------------  
  
Asuka: para a Disney?  
  
Touji de boné: eu nunca iria para lá, mas como Rei gosta...  
  
Asuka: e o que era aquilo que você comeu no vestiário?  
  
Touji: eu não sei! Era algo muito ruim!  
  
Asuka explica tudo sobre o vídeo...  
  
Touji: ENTÃO VOCÊ JÁ SABIA SOBRE HIKARI? E eu que passei todo esse tempo querendo contar para você, só pra ver sua cara!  
  
Asuka: NÃO CONTE NADA PARA SHINJI!  
  
Shinji estava colocando o almoço na mesa e ouviu...  
  
Shinji: nada o que?  
  
Touji sorrindo: ele não sabe? Hehehe...  
  
Asuka dá um soco em Touji.  
  
Asuka: CALE-SE!  
  
Touji: s-sim senhora!  
  
Shinji: como era esse homem?  
  
Touji: eu não lembro bem... era meio bobo e tinha o símbolo da NERV na camisa.  
  
Asuka: então seu pai é responsável por tudo isso?  
  
Shinji: tinha que ser... ele está sempre destruindo a vida dos outros...  
  
Asuka: EU VOU ESCLARECER ISSO DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!  
  
Asuka sai correndo.  
  
Shinji: espere! Eu vou também!  
  
Ele corre atrás de Asuka.  
  
Touji: eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo...  
  
Misato aparece por trás dele.  
  
Misato: o que você faz aqui?  
  
Touji: eu sei lá... estou achando que tudo isso é um sonho! Provavelmente ainda estou dormindo enquanto Hikari fala no telefone.  
  
Ela se senta na poltrona e coloca a mão dentro do casaco.  
  
Misato: eu bem que gostaria que tudo fosse um sonho...  
  
Touji: por que?  
  
De repente, um dardo atinge Misato. Ela cai no chão e Makoto aparece na porta.  
  
Makoto: major! Mil perdões! Eu queria acertar esse moleque!  
  
Touji: ONDE ESTÁ REI?  
  
Makoto: ela está...  
  
Outro dardo atinge Makoto. Ele desmaia e Fuyutsuki aparece.  
  
Fuyutsuki: humm... eu sabia! Vocês estavam por trás disso tudo...  
  
Touji: quem é você?  
  
Fuyutsuki: infelizmente, devemos tomar severas providencias quanto ao fato de vocês saberem sobre os clones...  
  
Touji: clones? Que clones?  
  
Repentinamente, outro dardo atinge Fuyutsuki! Ele também desmaia. Ritsuko aparece atrás dele.  
  
Ritsuko: sinto muito senhor, mas não posso permitir que você cause mal a esse jovem...  
  
Touji: tem que ser um sonho! É um sonho! Só pode ser um sonho...  
  
Ritsuko atira um dardo em Touji e ele desmaia.  
  
Ritsuko: como é que eu vou levar todas essas pessoas? Hummm... que cheirinho bom...  
  
16h 38min... dogma central...  
  
O comandante estava contemplando a unidade 01, quando Asuka aparece ao seu lado.  
  
Asuka: EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É O CULPADO DISSO TUDO, SEU RETARDADO! NÃO PENSE QUE VAI ESCAPAR DESSA!  
  
Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. Shinji aparece correndo e tenta acalmar os ânimos.  
  
Shinji: calma Asuka! E se não for ele?  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ AINDA FICA DEFENDENDO ESSE BASTARDO? APOSTO QUE VOCÊ É TÃO CRETINO QUANDO ELE!  
  
O comandante nunca tinha sido tão insultado na vida. Ele levanta a outra sobrancelha. Shinji arrasta Asuka para longe e ela continua gritando.  
  
Asuka: EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TENTOU MATAR AS REIS! CEDO OU TARDE A VERDADE VIRÁ À TONA... ME SOLTA SEU IMBECIL!  
  
O comandante fala alguma coisa pelo intercomunicador.  
  
Shinji: não vamos conseguir nada, agindo assim!  
  
Asuka: se eu for esperar por você, isso nunca vai acabar!  
  
Um segurança aparece na frente dos pilotos.  
  
Segurança: vocês não vão a lugar nenhum!  
  
De repente, Shigeru aplica uma voadora no segurança, derrubando-o no chão.  
  
Shigeru: er... desculpa...  
  
Shinji: o que foi isso?  
  
Shigeru: eu estava treinando artes marciais, pois sou o piloto reserva da unidade 01 e a partir de hoje... EI ESPEREM... EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI...  
  
Shinji e Asuka correm pelos corredores. Eles escutam várias pessoas se aproximando.  
  
Shinji: essa não! não conseguiremos despistá-los!  
  
Asuka: tive uma idéia! Beije-me!  
  
Shinji: o que?  
  
Asuka: BEIJA LOGO, IMBECIL!  
  
Ela o segura contra a parede e o beija. Com o cabelo ela esconde o rosto. Vários seguranças passam por eles. Eles ficam rindo e assobiando. Quando eles estão distante, Asuka se afasta e dá um soco na cara de Shinji.  
  
Asuka: NÃO ERA PARA COLOCAR A LÍNGUA, PERVERTIDO!  
  
Shinji: desculpa... eu não sabia...  
  
Eles continuam andando, quando outro dardo é atirado e atinge Asuka. Ela desmaia.  
  
Shinji: quem está fazendo isso?  
  
Um vulto aparece.  
  
Voz 1: não se preocupe! Esse foi o último do meu estoque!  
  
Shinji: v-v-você? por que?  
  
Voz 1: eu posso explicar, mas tenho que levar você comigo!  
  
O vulto pula em cima de Shinji, mas ele esquiva e corre.  
  
Voz 1: VOCÊ VAI FUGIR E DEIXAR SUA AMIGA SOZINHA?  
  
Shinji não responde...  
  
Voz 1: droga! Mas eu sei que não preciso me preocupar! Hahaha... huahuahua... HUAHUA... (risada malvada)  
  
Shinji: só existe uma pessoa que pode me ajudar!  
  
18h 04min... apartamento de Misato...  
  
Shinji entra correndo.  
  
Shinji: MISATO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR QUANDO EU DISSER QUE...  
  
Misato estava se levantando.  
  
Shinji: o que você faz no chão?  
  
Misato: ai... onde estou?  
  
Ritsuko aparece na porta.  
  
Misato: você? o que faz aqui?  
  
Ritsuko: droga! Eu devia saber que não era uma boa idéia levar um por um...  
  
Shinji: eu não entendo!  
  
Ritsuko aponta uma pistola de dardos, mas estava sem munição.  
  
Ritsuko: er... hehe... brincadeirinha…  
  
Misato aponta uma pistola de verdade.  
  
Misato: leve-me até os outros!  
  
Ritsuko: tudo bem...  
  
Ritsuko dá carona para os dois.  
  
Essa mesma hora, em um lugar escuro...  
  
Touji: ai... que dor! Onde estou?  
  
Kensuke: bem vindo ao mundo dos pesadelos!  
  
Touji: Kensuke? o que faz aqui?  
  
Makoto: como foi que eu vim parar aqui?  
  
Fuyutsuki: todos vocês vão sofrer as conseqüências dos seus atos!  
  
Todos estavam algemados. Uma mulher entra pela porta e acende a luz. Ela segurava vários pratos de comida.  
  
Maya: Ritsuko deve parar de trazer pessoas! Está ficando difícil fazer comida para todos!  
  
Kensuke: NÃO! COMIDA, DE NOVO NÃO!  
  
Touji: o que tem de errado com a comida?  
  
Quando Maya coloca os pratos próximos a eles, vários gatos entram e ficam soltando pêlos por cima de todos.  
  
Kensuke: ATCHIM! Malditos... atchim… gatos!  
  
Pouco depois, Ritsuko chega ao local.  
  
Maya: que bom que você trouxe a última e... O QUE?  
  
Maya viu Misato apontando uma pistola para ela. Shinji corre para libertar os amigos.  
  
Misato: acho melhor você contar tudo, desde o princípio!  
  
Ritsuko: mas ele também vai ouvir tudo...  
  
Misato: não importa! NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO!  
  
Ritsuko: tudo começou...  
  
-------------------------------------flashback------------------------------ ------------  
  
"... quando eu estava fazendo testes secretos rotineiros..."  
  
Cenas de Ritsuko anotando algo.  
  
"o pessoal da NERV tem câmeras espalhadas pelo apartamento de Rei. Como ela não voltou, o comandante ordenou que eu mandasse uma substituta enquanto procurávamos pela Rei desaparecida..."  
  
cenas de Ritsuko retirando uma Rei de uma redoma de vidro.  
  
"ele também ordenou que eliminássemos qualquer pessoa que tivesse conhecimento sobre os clones. Eu estava disposta a obedecer a tudo o que ele dissesse, mas quando levei Rei ao colégio, eu vi que Kensuke pensava que ela tinha desaparecido..."  
  
Cenas de Ritsuko olhando Kensuke abraçando Rei, através da janela.  
  
"então deduzi que ele sabia algo sobre a Rei desaparecida! Eu tive pena dele e resolvi capturá-lo! Se ele ficasse livre, cedo ou tarde ele descobriria sobre os clones e seria assassinado pelos agentes da NERV..."  
  
Cenas de Ritsuko arrastando Kensuke para fora do colégio.  
  
"Eu pedi ajuda para Maya, pois sabia que ela faria tudo o que eu mandasse! Maya me ajudou a manter os prisioneiros alimentados e seguros..."  
  
Cenas de Maya acorrentando Kensuke.  
  
"como Rei havia se envolvido com um garoto estranho, eu comprei passagens para Disney e deixei no quarto dele. Eles estariam seguros, longe daqui..."  
  
Cenas de alguém passando as passagens por baixo da porta.  
  
"bem, ficamos muito tempo parados, pois nos entretemos assistindo à fita de Rei pintando o cabelo do garoto esquisito..."  
  
Cenas da câmera no banheiro de Rei.  
  
"Após um árduo trabalho, descobrimos que Rei desapareceu durante a hora do almoço..."  
  
Cenas de vários agentes interrogando alunos.  
  
"mas o comandante encontrou a testemunha crucial! O zelador do colégio..."  
  
Cenas de um velhinho limpando o banheiro.  
  
"ele falou com um homem, pouco depois do desaparecimento de Rei! E esse homem foi peça chave para encontrar o culpado..."  
  
Cenas do zelador falando com um vulto.  
  
"com esse homem, descobrimos o culpado! E eu sabia que Fuyutsuki havia sido mandado para eliminar o culpado, mas não poderia deixar isso acontecer..."  
  
Cenas de Fuyutsuki sendo atingido por um dardo tranqüilizante.  
  
"eu ia trazer todos para cá, mas Misato acordou antes! E aqui estamos..."  
  
Cenas de Misato apontando a arma para Ritsuko.  
  
----------------------------------fim do flashback-------------------------- ------------  
  
Shinji havia tirado a corrente de todos.  
  
Shinji: e quem é o culpado?  
  
Ritsuko: é Misato!  
  
Todos: OOOOOOHHHHHHHH...  
  
Misato abaixa a arma e começa a chorar.  
  
Misato: snif... todo esse tempo, você tentou me salvar... e eu te ameaçando... desculpe-me!  
  
Ritsuko: está tudo bem...  
  
Elas se abraçam e Maya fica com ciúmes. Fuyutsuki aproveita o momento de descuido e aponta uma pistola para Misato.  
  
Fuyutsuki: HAHAHAHA! Sinto muito, major! Os traidores devem morrer! E você será a próxima, Ritsuko.  
  
A imagem de Fuyutsuki congela em preto e branco e uma música de suspense toca ao fundo.  
  
Continua...  
  
=============================================  
  
Notas: pois é... achamos o culpado... acabou...  
  
E QUEM DISSE? NÃO PERCA, O DESFECHO EMOCIONANTE DESSA HISTÓRIA DESPROPOSITADA!  
  
Misato: com muito mais aventuras!  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


	7. O resgate de Asuka

Em busca da verdade  
  
.  
  
Capítulo 7 – O resgate de Asuka  
  
[[Asuka: EU POSSO ME VIRAR SOZINHA!]]  
  
[[Misato: claaaaro que pode...]]  
  
===================================================  
  
Narrador: no capítulo anterior, Touji conta toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu no vestiário, mas algumas dúvidas ainda pairam no ar! Asuka e Shinji tentam tirar satisfações com o comandante, mas Asuka é capturada por alguém. Shinji tenta pedir auxílio a Misato, mas ele tem uma surpresa ao ver Ritsuko apontando uma pistola para eles. Após mais explicações, Ritsuko revela o que sabia sobre Misato.  
  
Diretor: graças a Deus, você voltou!  
  
Narrador: eu quero aumento!  
  
...........................................  
  
Quarta feira, 16 de janeiro de 2015, 18h 31min...  
  
Casa de Ritsuko...  
  
Fuyutsuki apontava uma pistola para Misato.  
  
Misato: hahaha! Você já tentou ver se estava sem munições?  
  
Fuyutsuki: não, mas pelo peso, aqui tem algo...  
  
Ele aperta o gatilho em câmera lenta.  
  
Misato: nnnn... ããããã... oooo...  
  
Ele dispara. Kensuke pula e se coloca na trajetória da bala. Ele é atingido e cai no chão.  
  
Misato (sem câmera lenta) se abaixa e o segura no colo.  
  
Misato chorando: você não deveria se arriscar assim! Sua morte não vai ser em vão!  
  
Kensuke: mas eu não morri!  
  
Misato: seu ferimento mortal não será em vão!  
  
Kensuke: eu estou bem! Não era uma bala! Era um dardo tranquilizanteee...  
  
Ele desmaia. Fuyutsuki aponta a arma novamente, mas Maya aplica uma direta de esquerda e nocauteia o velho.  
  
Ritsuko: uau! Você é incrível!  
  
Maya: você acha? Verdade?  
  
Makoto: VOCÊS ESTÃO ENGANADOS! MISATO NÃO É A CULPADA!  
  
Ritsuko: como não? mas...  
  
Makoto: eu sei disso porque eu a ajudei a concluir os planos acerca do desaparecimento de Rei e sei quem é o verdadeiro culpado!  
  
Misato: er... ele está falando a verdade! Eu não sou a culpada!  
  
Makoto: eu só a ajudei por que a admiro muito, major!  
  
Misato: '¬¬  
  
Shinji: eu sei quem é o culpado! Ele está com Asuka!  
  
Ritsuko: mas afinal de contas, quem foi o culpado?  
  
18h 40min... próximo à sala dos monitores...  
  
Um vulto carregava Asuka nas costas. Ela acorda...  
  
Asuka: ai... onde estou?  
  
Voz 1: confortável?  
  
Asuka: o que você está fazendo? Por que?  
  
Kaji: HUAHUAHUA... vamos por partes! Eu estou levando você para perto de suas amigas!  
  
Asuka: por que?  
  
Kaji: vocês estão atrapalhando meus planos! Era para ser tudo em segredo, mas eu vi o escândalo que você causou com o comandante! Como vocês estão ligados a Misato, ele iria descobrir tudo!  
  
Asuka: tudo o que?  
  
Kaji: Misato e Makoto me ajudaram a seqüestrar Rei! Eu fiz isso apenas para saber se o pessoal da NERV iria liberar um clone dela! Eu já sabia da existência dos clones, mas precisava de provas! Por isso, eu precisei seqüestrar a outra Rei!  
  
Asuka: e por que você quer saber dos segredos da NERV?  
  
Kaji: CHEGA DE PERGUNTAS! Eu vou trancar você ao lado da sua namorada! HUAHUAHUA...  
  
Asuka: V-VOCÊ VIU O VÍDEO?  
  
Kaji: sim! Hehehe...  
  
Asuka: e eu pensei que você não era um pervertido como o Shinji!  
  
De volta à casa de Ritsuko...  
  
Ritsuko: então era ele mesmo? O zelador tinha visto Kaji perambulando pelo colégio, pouco depois do desaparecimento de Rei e por causa disso, pensei que Misato tinha planejado tudo!  
  
Shinji: ele levou Asuka! Temos que resgatá-la!  
  
Misato: ele não tinha falado nada sobre seqüestrar todo mundo! maldita hora que fui me envolver com ele!  
  
Shinji: por favor! Você precisa nos dar carona até onde Kaji está!  
  
Misato: eu? Você pedindo minha carona?  
  
Ritsuko: MAYA! MAKOTO! Cuidem de Fuyutsuki! O garoto do cabelo esquisito deve cuidar de Kensuke! eu também vou com vocês!  
  
Misato, Ritsuko e Shinji correm até o carro.  
  
De volta à sala escura, Rei acabava de acordar. Hikari já havia desistido de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e a outra Rei pensava no garoto loiro. Asuka estava acorrentada.  
  
Hikari: fico feliz que você não esteja machucada!  
  
Asuka: EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!  
  
Rei 1: Sohryu... onde estamos?  
  
Asuka: Kaji nos prendeu aqui! Não sei porquê! Você sabe de algo?  
  
Rei 1: eu não me lembro muito bem, mas acho que tudo começou...  
  
-------------------------------------flashback------------------------------ ------------  
  
"...no domingo, de tarde! Misato me visitou no apartamento..."  
  
Cenas de Misato entrando sem bater na porta.  
  
"ela falou que se preocupava com minha saúde e me perguntou o que eu comia no almoço. Eu disse que não comia nada e ela disse que iria cozinhar algo para eu comer..."  
  
Cenas de Misato derrubando várias panelas no chão.  
  
"depois de destruir tudo, ela me deu uma coisa pegajosa e vermelha. Ela disse que era para eu comer durante o almoço e foi embora..."  
  
Cenas de Misato saindo do apartamento.  
  
"eu estava insegura, porque já tinha ouvido você falar o quanto a comida dela é ruim..."  
  
Cenas de Asuka correndo até o banheiro, após provar algo...  
  
"no outro dia, eu mandei uma mensagem para Touji. Eu queria que ele provasse a comida primeiro! Eu sabia que nem você nem Shinji fariam isso e como ele parecia ter um estômago forte, resolvi chamá-lo..."  
  
Cenas de Rei escrevendo uma mensagem para Touji.  
  
"na hora do almoço, eu fui até o vestiário feminino. Touji me seguiu até lá..."  
  
Cenas de Rei entrando no vestiário e Touji entrando, em seguida...  
  
"ele me disse algo sobre ir sempre àquele lugar, mas eu não entendi! Eu entreguei só um pouco da comida de Misato..."  
  
Cenas de Rei entregando algo para Touji.  
  
"eu ouvi algumas pessoas entrando no vestiário, mas não me importei. Ele comeu e ficou parado. Eu esperei a reação dele. Para minha surpresa, ele se jogou pela janela..."  
  
Cenas de Touji pulando pela janela.  
  
"eu estava em dúvida se deveria comer ou não, mas resolvi comer tudo de uma vez. Eu senti dores terríveis e caí no chão..."  
  
Cenas de Rei desmaiando.  
  
"quando eu acordei, eu estava ao lado de Hikari e dela também..."  
  
Cenas da outra Rei.  
  
"e aqui estou..."  
  
Cenas de Rei contando a história para Asuka.  
  
----------------------------------fim do flashback-------------------------- ------------  
  
Asuka: então foi Misato quem causou tudo isso?  
  
Rei: acho que sim...  
  
Asuka: aposto que Kaji está ajudando-a, apenas por causa dos sentimentos que ele nutre por ela! Maldita Misato! Eu sabia que ela não era de confiança!  
  
Hikari: temos que dar o fora daqui!  
  
Asuka: e como vamos fazer isso?  
  
Hikari: eu peguei a chave de um rapaz de óculos, quando ele veio me algemar! Eu esperei até que tivesse chances de fugir! Eu sozinha não iria conseguir fugir nunca!  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!  
  
Hikari: mesmo? Você acha? Verdade?  
  
Asuka: er... vamos dar o fora!  
  
Após tirar as algemas de todas, Hikari abre a porta. Kaji estava em sua poltrona e assistia ao filme "Batman: o retorno"...  
  
Kaji: hahaha! É tão engraçado! A forma como eles desafiam a gravidade é muito legal!  
  
Uma luz vermelha acende.  
  
Kaji: de novo?  
  
Ele coloca a imagem da sala no monitor, mas não vê ninguém.  
  
Kaji: COMO ELAS FUGIRAM?  
  
Ele ativa o alarme. Vários homens correm pelos corredores, em busca das quatro. Do lado de fora, Misato se aproximava com o carro...  
  
Segurança: o que eles estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Misato: ahh... eles são meus prisioneiros!  
  
Segurança: eu não vejo as algemas!  
  
Misato: deixa disso, vai! Deixa eu entrar! Eu juro que não vou ser uma menina levada...  
  
O segurança continua com a expressão séria.  
  
Segurança: não!  
  
Misato dá um soco no nariz dele e ele desmaia.  
  
Ritsuko: bela técnica para enganar os homens!  
  
Misato: nada como um pouco de sedução! Hahaha...  
  
Shinji: er... é melhor nos apressarmos!  
  
Misato derruba o portão com o carro. Enquanto isso, Asuka procurava pela saída.  
  
Asuka: é por aqui!  
  
Hikari: não! é por aqui!  
  
Rei 1:...  
  
Rei 2:...  
  
Vários homens aparecem. Asuka tenta lutar com eles, mas lutar fora de um Eva é muito difícil. Os homens prendem todas.  
  
Segurança: huahua! Não pensem que escaparão!  
  
Misato dá um soco na nuca dele. Ele desmaia e liberta Asuka.  
  
Misato: quem quer mais?  
  
Seguranças: S-Senhorita Misato? Por que?  
  
Miasto: HÁÁÁ!  
  
Todos correm assustados.  
  
Ritsuko: er... eu vou procurar por Kaji! Leve todos para fora!  
  
Ritsuko corre por um dos corredores.  
  
Shinji: fico feliz que vocês estejam bem!  
  
Asuka: EU NÃO PRECISAVA DE SUA AJUDA! Mesmo assim, obrigada...  
  
Shinji vê duas Reis.  
  
Shinji: duas?  
  
Misato: depois a gente tenta entender! Vamos dar o fora daqui!  
  
Quando eles iam correndo, Kaji aparece com uma arma e segura as duas Reis.  
  
Kaji: NÃO! SUA TRAIDORA! EU VOU FICAR COM ELAS!  
  
Misato: eu só entrei nessa história porque achei que ninguém ia se machucar!  
  
Kaji: E VOCÊ ACHA QUE SUA COMIDA NÃO MACHUCA NINGUÉM? HUAHUAHUA...  
  
Misato: vamos embora! Essa história já acabou! Podemos levar uma vida normal... ou quase...  
  
Kaji: NÃO! EU NÃO TENHO MAIS VIDA! DEPOIS DO QUE FIZ, NÃO EXISTE OUTRA SAÍDA! TODOS JÁ SABEM DE MIM E AGORA EU VOU MORRER!  
  
Misato: eu prometo que te protejo! Solte as Reis...  
  
Kaji: NUNCA! Eu passei a vida toda buscando a verdade e agora eu a tenho em minhas mãos! Se eu vou morrer, elas vão também!  
  
Asuka: Misato? Eu pensei que era você quem tinha causado tudo isso!  
  
Kaji: eu explico! Tudo começou...  
  
-------------------------------------flashback------------------------------ ------------  
  
"... há algumas semanas atrás! Eu falei com Misato sobre um plano para desvendar a verdade e ela não se recusou a me ajudar..."  
  
cenas de Kaji falando com Misato bêbada.  
  
"o plano consistia em seqüestrar Rei e esperar a reação do comandante! Ele iria mandar uma Rei substituta! Quando conseguíssemos seqüestrar a outra Rei, então teríamos provas sobre os clones! Misato deu a idéia de fazer a comida para que Rei desmaiasse e nós a pegássemos..."  
  
Cenas de Misato olhando um livro de receitas.  
  
"Misato ia me levar até o colégio, na segunda feira! Eu queria ver se tudo ocorreria conforme o planejado! Ela acordou bem cedinho para levar vocês ao colégio..."  
  
Cenas de Misato dando uma travesseirada em Shinji.  
  
"vocês entraram no carro e eu estava lá..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji no porta-malas.  
  
"eu esperei até que Rei provasse a comida de Misato..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji espiando, em cima da árvore.  
  
"Por um instante eu pensei que ia tudo por água abaixo, quando vi um garoto pulando da janela mas, para minha sorte, ele não tinha comido tudo..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji quase caindo da árvore ao ver Rei entregando um pouco da comida para Touji.  
  
"Rei desmaiou e eu avisei para Misato e Makoto. Nós a levamos embora..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji, Misato e Makoto conversando na porta do vestiário.  
  
"antes de ir embora, eu fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Eu fui mas, quando saí, estava perdido. Demorei um pouco até encontrar o zelador. Eu perguntei a ele, onde era a saída e ele me explicou..."  
  
Cenas do zelador conversando com Kaji.  
  
"eu notei que o zelador havia limpado o vestiário. Quando eu ia saindo, encontrei Shinji e Asuka saindo da classe. Eu pensei que eles iriam namorar e não perdi a oportunidade de ver isso..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji seguindo os dois.  
  
"quando eles entraram no vestiário, eu espiei pela porta e vi que Kensuke tinha uma câmera! Foi aí que percebi que ele havia filmado tudo! Eu não podia deixar que alguém soubesse o que aconteceu com Rei! Quando Kensuke correu do vestiário, a porta bateu na minha cara e eu caí no chão..."  
  
Cenas de Kensuke sendo perseguido por Asuka e Shinji. Kaji se levantava.  
  
"eu segui vocês. Para meu azar, vocês encontraram Misato primeiro! Ela estava me esperando..."  
  
Cenas de Misato na porta do colégio.  
  
"eu perdi a carona..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji olhando para o carro que se distanciava.  
  
"no outro dia, eu fui até o apartamento de Misato para pegar a fita! Ela havia me contado que Kensuke dormiu lá..."  
  
Cenas de Misato telefonando para Kaji.  
  
"mas vocês estavam lá! Eu não podia pegar a fita sem chamar a atenção! Então mandei que Makoto os seguisse! Ele seguiu Asuka até a casa de Hikari e pegou a fita lá..."  
  
Cenas de Makoto seguindo Asuka.  
  
"mas ele trouxe Hikari também! Ele é um cúmplice muito ruim..."  
  
Cenas de Makoto tentando acorrentar Hikari enquanto ela o chutava.  
  
"depois disso, eu me concentrei na descontaminação estomacal de Rei! não adiantava ter as duas Reis se uma estava morta..."  
  
Cenas de Rei dentro da cúpula de vidro.  
  
"Misato viu a segunda Rei e me contou. Eu mandei que Makoto seqüestrasse a outra Rei também! Não deu tempo de fazer outro almoço, por isso resolvemos fazer isso da maneira mais rude..."  
  
Cenas de Makoto carregando a pistola de dardos tranqüilizantes.  
  
"infelizmente, Touji ficou sabendo que alguém seqüestrou Rei! por isso eu mandei que Makoto fosse capturar Touji também..."  
  
Cenas de Makoto atirando um dardo em Misato.  
  
"enquanto esperava por ele, eu caminhava pela NERV. Então ouvi Asuka gritando sobre as Reis! foi aí que eu percebi que tudo estava fora do controle! Eu tentei seqüestrar Asuka e Shinji, mas só consegui um dos dois..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji carregando Asuka nas costas.  
  
"e aqui estamos..."  
  
Cenas de Kaji segurando as duas Reis.  
  
----------------------------------fim do flashback-------------------------- ------------  
  
Misato: mas a mira de Makoto é horrível!  
  
Kaji: NÃO IMPORTA! Está tudo acabado! Adeus!  
  
Quando Kaji se vira para correr, Touji coloca o pé e Kaji tropeça. Ele cai no chão e liberta as duas Reis. Touji abraça a Rei...  
  
Touji: que bom que você está bem!  
  
Rei:...  
  
Rei 2: solte ela!  
  
Touji: d-duas?  
  
Misato: como você chegou até aqui?  
  
Touji: eu vim escondido no porta-malas! Você acha que eu ia perder toda a animação só para cuidar de Kensuke?  
  
Na casa de Risuko...  
  
Kensuke acorda.  
  
Kensuke: ai... o que está acontecendo?  
  
Ele olha para Fuyutsuki amarrado e amordaçado e depois olha para Makoto e Maya tirando pétalas de flores e dizendo "bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer"  
  
Kensuke: que malucos...  
  
Um gato sobe em cima dele e ele começa a espirrar.  
  
De volta ao esconderijo de Kaji...  
  
Asuka se aproxima dele. Ele estava deitado no chão, de olhos fechados.  
  
Asuka: e eu que já gostei de você... humpf...  
  
Kaji se levanta e agarra Asuka.  
  
Asuka: AAAAAHHHHHH...  
  
Misato aponta a arma.  
  
Misato: solte-a!  
  
Kaji: NÃO! EU NÃO VOU SOLTAR NINGUÉM!  
  
Ele corre. Misato ia correndo atrás dele, mas é interrompida.  
  
Shinji: NÃO! eu já fugi demais, nessa história! Está na hora de fazer algo importante! Você tem que levar todos para longe daqui!  
  
Misato: mas...  
  
Shinji corre. Kaji carrega Asuka nas costas por alguns minutos até que ele encontra uma saída.  
  
Asuka: ME SOLTE, SEU MANÍACO!  
  
Kaji: NÃO! você vem comigo!  
  
Kaji pára ao ver que a saída levava a um penhasco. (o esconderijo era em uma montanha...)  
  
Asuka: você não tem para onde ir!  
  
Shinji aparece.  
  
Shinji: SOLTE-A!  
  
Kaji: eu não vou soltar ninguém! Se você tentar me matar, ela vai junto!  
  
Shinji: o que houve com você? você não é o Kaji que eu conheço!  
  
Kaji: HAHAHA... KAJI JÁ MORREU HÁ MUITOS ANOS! GRAÇAS A ELA, EU SOU UMA PESSOA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE!  
  
Kaji olha para cima e se lembra...  
  
--------------------------------lembranças---------------------------------  
  
Kaji e Misato ainda estudavam. Misato havia convidado Kaji para jantar na casa dela.  
  
Kaji: não sabia que você cozinhava!  
  
Misato: nem eu, ehehe...  
  
Kaji: hummm.. pelo cheiro está uma delícia! O que é?  
  
Misato: coma e você vai descobrir! Aposto que terá uma surpresa!  
  
Kaji coloca o garfo na boca.  
  
Kaji:...  
  
Ele cai da cadeira.  
  
----------------------------fim das lembranças------------------------------ ---  
  
Kaji fala para si mesmo.  
  
Kaji chorando: eu fiz de tudo para ter você, mas isso... eu não suportei...  
  
Enquanto Kaji olhava para cima, Shinji dá um chute na canela dele. Asuka consegue escapar. Kaji se recupera da dor e olha para os dois...  
  
Kaji: hehe... vocês são jovens... têm um futuro pela frente... não deixem que ela estrague tudo...  
  
Asuka estende a mão.  
  
Asuka: venha conosco...  
  
Kaji:...  
  
Ele acena e salta.  
  
Asuka: NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO...  
  
Shinji segura nos ombros dela.  
  
Shinji: ele quis assim... não chore...  
  
Asuka: EU NÃO VOU CHORAR!... vamos... embora... daqui...  
  
Ela abraça Shinji. Poucos metros abaixo do local, Kaji estava preso em uma árvore.  
  
Kaji: droga...  
  
Asuka e Shinji olham o nascer do sol enquanto a brisa balançava o cabelo dela. Shinji olha para Asuka com "aquela" cara. Ela percebe e diz.  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ PENSANDO EM ME BEIJAR, ESTÁ?  
  
Shinji se sente acuado com o tom de voz. Ele vira a cabeça para o outro lado.  
  
Shinji envergonhado: n-não! claro que não...  
  
Asuka: ÓTIMO!  
  
Ela volta a olhar ao horizonte e pensa...  
  
"idiota"  
  
Shinji pensa: o que mais me impressionou é que meu pai não teve nenhuma relação com todos esses problemas...  
  
Longe dali, Ritsuko se aproxima do comandante.  
  
Ritsuko: está tudo resolvido! O que você vai fazer agora?  
  
Ele nada diz. Apenas coloca uma máscara de velho e pega uma vassoura.  
  
Ritsuko: hehe... como você queira, senhor "zelador".  
  
Eles entram no carro e vão embora. Misato aparece.  
  
Misato: onde está meu carro?  
  
.  
  
FIM  
  
=============================================  
  
Notas: ACABOU! Dessa vez é o fim mesmo! Não restam mais dúvidas... bem... eu não sei o que vão fazer com as duas Reis, mas isso não é importante! Er... tem também algumas dúvidas sobre o motivo do comandante se disfarçar de zelador, mas isso também não é importante... er... tem também o fato de que Fuyutsuki ainda estar tentando matar a todos, mas isso também não é importante... er.. tem também o fato sobre Hikari e Asuka, mas isso não é tão importante... tem também o fato de que não sabemos qual foi a garota que mandou a mensagem para Touji, dizendo que ele era um gato... e tem também... AHHHHH! Chega! É O FIM!  
  
[[Touji: EI! Eu quero saber quem foi que mandou aquela mensagem!]]  
  
[[Polansk: por que você não olha para trás?]]  
  
Touji olha e vê a garota feiosa piscando o olho para ele.  
  
Fanfic concluído em 18/01/2002  
  
Escrito por Polansk vladalves@mailbr.com.br  
  
Revisado por Souryu-san souryu@fanfictionbr.cjb.net 


End file.
